Enemies turned Lovers
by joeypotter85
Summary: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks
1. Its killing her

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Its killing you, isn't it Joe?", I question as I make my way out of the movie theaters after Joey. She's going to play it off like she has no idea what I'm talking about, but I'm not dumb. I know better. Joey can't stand the sight of those two together. It is literally killing her to see him with someone that isn't her. Joey is so hung up on Dawson, she's sometimes blind when it comes to everyone else around her. It sickens me actually.**

" **Whats that, Pacey?", asks joey before quickly swiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Too late, I caught you Potter. She's been crying again. Not a big surprise. Joey has been doing a lot of that lately. I don't get it. Why is Joey pining for Dawson when she could have just about any guy that she wants. It makes absolutely no sense to me.**

" **Seeing Dawson follow after Jen the way he does, you know, like a lost horny puppy dog.", I point out much to Joey's displeasure. This causes her to glare up at me in irritation. I don't know why she is angry with me. I'm not the one tripping over every word that Jen says or humping air at the thought of her. Dawson is. I'm just as disgusted by as Joey is personally. But I can't say that I blame Dawson. Jen is quite the female specimen. She could never hold a candle to Joey though, no one could.**

" **Once again Pacey, I have no idea what your talking about.", insists Joey with a growing frown taking over her features. Right, of course you don't Joe. Why would you? I suppose next your going to tell me that you ran out of the theaters because the cheesy romantic comedy made you cry? Yeah right, get real Potter. You're not fooling anyone, least of all me.**

**Walking backwards in front of Joey, I only smile down at her," Of course you do Joe, I saw you earlier. You nearly had a heart attack when Dawson reached for Jen's hand. Relax, Potter. I'm only pointing out the obvious."**

**Stopping in her tracks, Joey narrows her eyes up at me," How would you like a second black eye tonight Pacey? I hate you."**


	2. I don't get it

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **I don't, I just don't get it Joey.", inquires Pacey with a frown before folding his arms across his chest. He doesn't get it? Doesn't get what? Why I like Dawson? Pacey doesn't get to get it, its none of his business. Why does Pacey even care? My love life or lack there of as it may be is absolutely none of his business.**

" **So maybe I like Dawson a tiny bit, what is the big deal?", I ask with a sigh of frustration. Somehow I have developed feelings for Dawson. We have been friends since the three of us were in diapers. What does Pacey expect? I can't help that I like Dawson in the slightest. Its not as though I wanted to develop these feelings for one of my best friends. It just kind of happened unfortunately.**

" **You're right, Joe. Its no big deal, but its also no reason to hate Jen. She can't help the fact Dawson likes her and not you.", points out Pacey in Jen's defense. Ugh, leave it to Pacey to defend the bosomy blonde. I do not hate Jen. I just don't particularly like her all that much is all. I don't see what the big deal is. She's blonde, she's hot, she's from New York...who cares? Get over yourself Jen Lindley.**

" **I don't hate Jen...I just don't like her is all. Don't you have an English teacher to stalk Pacey?", I shoot back in retort as I glare up at him. God, I do not need to be having this conversation with Pacey of all people right now. He needs to leave me alone, right now I am not in the mood to be bickering with him. If he doesn't shut up I will kick his ass. (End Joey's pov)**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**With a roll of my eyes, I can't help but laugh," Oh well now that changes everything Potter. Actually, no. After tonight, I decided that I should probably stick to someone my own age."**

**Side stepping her way around me, Joey frowns to herself," Good night, Witter."**

**Grabbing hold of Joey's hand, I stop her from leaving," Hey, now hold on a minute Potter. It is dark out. I can't let you walk home alone Joey."**

**Raising a confused eyebrow at me, Joey shudders at our now close proximity," What now Witter? Since when do you care about me Pace?" …..(End Pacey's pov) **


	3. Now don't I feel special?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Normally, I wouldn't. But I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you.", admits Pacey before grasping hold of my hand. Aww, Pacey gives a damn about me? He's so sweet. Here I thought Pacey and I were destined to bicker and banter our entire lives. I might actually start to think of him as a friend after tonight.**

" **You really mean that Pace?", I ask with a smile lighting up my features. Its nice to know Pacey has my back if ever I need him to. Much as I claim that I do, I guess that I could never actually hate Pacey. Sure we don't usually see eye to eye, but he is always there when I need him. If I ever have a problem, I know that I can count on Pacey to come to my rescue. I like that about him, makes me feel safe knowing I have him to rely on.**

" **Of course Joe, without you I would have no one to pick on.", teases Pacey with a goofy grin spread across his face. Ah, there's the Pacey J. witter that I know and love. Pacey and I wouldn't be us if we weren't constantly throwing insults and teasing or taunting one another. Pacey and I have been taunting, and chasing one another ever since we were in diapers. It will probably always be that way.**

" **Gee, don't I feel special.", I joke in return before hugging Pacey's arm gently. Glancing up at him, I noticed a smirk on his face and can't help but chuckle. I could get used to spending time with Pacey like this. It sure beats the hell out of watching Dawson try to get a kiss from Jen and follow her around constantly. Oddly enough Pacey is actually better company these days. I would never admit this to him of course.**

**Giving me a playful nudge, Pacey follows me down the streets of Capeside," Come on, Joe. I know that you enjoy our banter."**

**With a shrug of my shoulders, I glance over at Pacey," It does pass the time Pacey."**

" **See? I knew that you didn't completely hate me, Joe.", points out Pacey before placing his arm snugly around my waist. No, I don't hate you Pace. Its kind of hard to hate one of my best friends. But it sure is fun to pretend that I do. Pacey knows exactly what to say to coax a smile or laugh from him. That's what I truly love about him. He'll sometimes go out of his way to make me happy if ever I'm sad.**

" **Lets not get ahead of ourselves Pace.", I taunt much to Pacey's displeasure. He frowns down at me as the two of us burst into laughter. Hugging Pacey's side, I lay my head on his shoulder. This is nice, I never thought Pacey and I could get along so well. Spending time alone with him isn't as torturous as I once thought that it would be.**

" **Cute Joe, real cute. Just when I think we're getting along too.", pouts Pacey before sticking his bottom lip out at me. Laughing at the look on his face, I can't help but roll my eyes. Pacey is such a baby sometimes. Its hard not to like him, I mean look at him? Pacey is the sweetest, nicest, funniest guy that I know when he wants to be. Though at times its hard to tell because him and I are always arguing. …..(End Joey's pov)**


	4. Kind gesturesForget I asked

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Well, this is my house Pace. You should probably come in.", acknowledges Joey before grabbing hold of my hand. She wants me to come inside? Why? I don't get it. Joey is home safe and sound. Why would she need me to come inside. Oh mt god, is Joey trying to hit on me? …..No, no. that's just wishful thinking, more than likely Potter wants to bandage up my wounded cheek.**

" **Why is that Joe?", I ask with a raised eyebrow when she leads me into the kitchen. Ugh thank god, food. I am so hungry right now. I should ask Joey if I'm allowed to make myself a sandwich I haven't eaten at all since lunch and I'm starving. The popcorn at the movie theater doesn't count as food considering it was knocked all over me and I never had the chance to enjoy it.**

" **You should clean out that cut on your cheek.", points out joey with a concerned look on her face. Huh, well this is a first. Since when does Joey give a damn about me? We must have really bonded tonight. Joey really has to ease up on Jen though. Its not her fault Dawson follows her around and has no clue Joey is nuts about him. Joey hating Jen isn't going to get Dawson to notice her.**

" **Since when do you care about me Potter?", I question in an amused tone. This is something that I could get used to. Joey and I don't usually get along. We're mostly hurling insults, taunts and bickering with one another. Not tonight though. I guess we put our differences aside temporarily. I'm not complaining though. Its nice to know Joey gives a damn about me.**

**Leading me into the dining room, Joey searches for a first aide kit," Call it temporary insanity, Witter. Do you want to stay and watch a movie? Bessie won't care if we're quiet Pace."**

**Sitting in the nearest chair, I winces when Joey dabs my cheek with an alcohol swab," I can live with that Joe. Why Josephine Potter, are you actually asking me to hangout? Color me shocked and delighted."**

" **You're right, forget that I asked. Good night Pacey Witter.", mutters Joey as she finishes patching me up and ushers me towards the front door once more. What? Oh come on, where is her sense of humor? I guess our momentary alliance is over. I can't believe Potter is really kicking me out. We were finally starting to get along. Leave it to me to mess a good thing up. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted I suppose. ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	5. White lies avoidance

**Description:**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Joe, you want to have a movie night?", asks Dawson as he walks up behind me in the halls of school. Oh great. Its Dawson. Here comes yet another awkward conversation. Yes I would love to have a movie night, so long as Jen isn't going to be there. I would rather shoot myself in the toe than watch those to snuggling on Dawson's bed.**

" **Just us Dawson?", I question with a hopeful smile. Please say yes, please say yes I silently beg. Dawson and I haven't had a movie night to ourselves since that harlot moved in next door Jen is stealing my quality alone time with Dawson and I don't like it one bit. I can't say anything though because Dawson would just jump down my throat.**

" **Yeah, you, me and Jen. It will be fun Joey.", offers Dawson before tossing a few books into his locker. Oh yeah it will be an absolute blast Dawson. That is exactly what I call a good time. What girl doesn't enjoy watching the guy she secretly likes trying to score a kiss from some bosomy blonde tart. Please, I think that I will pass.**

" **Maybe another time Dawson, I just remembered that I have to study.", I mutter with a frown taking over my features. I should have known that it wasn't going to be just Dawson and I. We haven't spent time along together since before Jen moved to Capeside. That girl is starting to get on my last nerve. I can never seem to get Dawson to pay me any attention whenever she is around. Which on last count is...oh that's right, always.**

**Following me outside of school, Dawson walks backwards in front of me," What? Come on, Joe. You are lying. It is the first week of school, no one gives out homework Joey."**

**Tossing my back pack over my shoulder, I hug my books to my chest," How would you know Dawson? You're not in all of my classes. Its called extra credit Dawson. Some of us want to get into a good college."**

" **Oh yeah? What class is it for Joey?", challenges Dawson with raised eyebrows. Trying to come up with a subject off hand quick, I frown when I'm unable to think of a believable lie. Screw you Dawson. You think that you are so clever, I could have an extra credit project that I needed to work on if I really wanted to. As it turns out, I don't unfortunately. That's not to say that I'm not totally going to stick to my lie though. I'm a Potter after all once I start something I finish it.**

**Unable to think of a subject, I push my way past Dawson instead," Its for the 'none of your business' class that I have right before lunch. I'll see you around Dawson." ….(End Joey's pov)**


	6. What can I say?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #6 **_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **Hey Joey...Bye Joey.", I greet when Joey wisks her way past me in a hurry. Wow, she couldn't have let any faster. Was it something that I said? No, it couldn't be. All I said was hi. Then again, with Joey that's all it would really take these days. Joey isn't exactly my biggest fan. In fact I have it on pretty good authority that she hates me.**

" **Looks like she is trying to get away from you as fast as possible Lindley.", jokes Pacey with a sarcastic smile on his face. Yeah thanks for the update Pacey. As if I didn't already know that? I just don't get it. I mean aside from the obvious reason, why does Joey hate me so much? It isn't my fault that Dawson likes me. Does Joey really have to treat me the way that she does and belittle me every chance she gets?**

" **I guess that makes sense, you know, considering that she hates me and all.", I tease in reply with a smirk. What the hell, I can't help Joey doesn't like me. Might as well shrug it off my shoulders. If I let the fact Joey despises me ruin my day, I would cease to smile. At least Pacey has been welcoming to me. He's hit on me a time or two also but its all in friendly fun. He knows Dawson likes me.**

" **What? No way, Joey does not hate you Jen. Joey is just being Joey, she will come around eventually.", reassures Dawson before placing his arm around my shoulder. Joey is just being Joey? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Whatever, I'm not about to let Joey not liking me ruin my weekend. Dawson and I are having our first movie night together. We're going to have fun, with or without Joey.**

**With a roll of my eyes, I laugh to myself,"Well then I would hate to see how Joey treats people that she likes."**

**Shoving a few books into his backpack, Pacey tries not to laugh to no avail," Don't feel too bad Jen, Joey doesn't like me either.", reminds Pacey with a proud smirk. That's true, Joey can't stand Pacey, she loathes him actually. But that's because he is always looking for new ways to insult, taunt and tease the poor girl. Those two have some serious sexual tension going on between them that's for sure.**

" **To be fair Pace, your favorite pass time is figuring out ways to annoy the poor girl.", I point out with an arched eyebrow. Pacey amazes me sometimes. The way he goes out of his way to get under Joey's skin are the time? Its obvious that he likes her. Its classical grade school logic. Pacey pick on Joey because he secretly likes her. I think its cute actually.**

" **What can I say? A guy has to have a hobby Jen.", jokes Pacey with a grin taking over his features. With a roll of my eyes, I can't help but chuckle. There is the Pacey that I have come to know and love. He doesn't let Joey faze him, why should I? I'm just going to be extremely nice to Joey and make it impossible for her to hate me. …..(End Jen's pov)**


	7. Third wheel? No thanks

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Pacey, as much as I enjoy watching you and Joey trade insults it is also just as annoying.", points out Dawson with a frown and roll of his eyes. You think Joey and I bickering is annoying? Ha! I think Joey following you around like a lost hopeless puppy dog that you refuse to notice annoying as well Dawson. You don't know how good you have it Leery.**

" **Its so fun pushing Potter's buttons though. But enough of that. What is on the agenda for tonight?", I ask with a smirk before placing my arms around Jen and Dawson. I feel adventurous. I want to go to a party. Or drink, or vandalize something tonight. I'm tired of Friday night movie nights at Dawson's house. Its lame as hell and I'm fifteen. I should be doing something illegal or that I'll regret at least.**

" **Dawson and I are having a movie night, you're welcome to come Pace.", offers Jen with a hopeful smile. Movie night? Really? Please. I'll skip on that. I don't think I'm into being the third wheel. Maybe if Joey was going I could bother her at least. My guess is that she isn't attending though. Why would she? Jen's going to be there.**

" **Is Joey going to be there?", I question already knowing the answer. Joey wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as Jen. She really does not like her. Then again she is crazy for Dawson so it kind of makes sense that Joey wouldn't exactly be too fond of Jen. She is kind of intruding on Joey's territory currently. Movie nights used to be Joey and Dawson's thing. Not anymore I guess.**

**With a shake of his head, Dawson kicks at a nearby can," No, she said that she had to study. I don't buy it though."**

**Smirking to myself, I take a bite from my apple," You don't say. Alright, well I'll see you two love birds later. As much as I would love to be the third wheel, I'm afraid that I have plans. Maybe next time Lindley."**

" **Wait, Pacey. You're not coming to movie night either? What the hell?", complains Jen with a defeated sigh. Sorry Jen but I have better things to do than watch Dawson try and get a kiss from you. I'm going to see what Potter is really up to tonight. I know that she isn't studying. She only said that to get out of movie night.**

" **Looks like its just the two of us tonight Jen.", I hear Dawson comment as I take off in the opposite direction. Yeah, I'm sure that your really torn about about this fact too Dawson. Who are you trying to kid? You never wanted Joey and I to come to movie night tonight. You were just being nice when you invited the both of us. I don't blame you for wanting Jen to yourself, I would too if I were you.**

" **I'm alright with that Dawson. I just wish I knew what I did to get on Joey's bad side", mutters Jen with a sullen tone. Poor Jen. I really feel for her, I do. Joey hasn't exactly been the most welcoming person. She has resented Jen ever since she stepped out of that cab nearly a month ago. Joey is hurting, I understand where she is coming from. She's trying to get Dawson to notice her almost as much as I'm trying to get her to see me. Its impossible for both of us I guess. …..(End Pacey's pov)**


	8. play nice Witter

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Bessie's pov)**_

" **Hey Bess, is Joey here?", calls Pacey before walking inside. Well, well. Look at this. Pacey Witter comes a knocking on the door once more for Joey. He certainly has come to call on her a lot lately. If I didn't know any better I would say that Pacey liked Joey. Those two fight like a couple. Its only a matter of time before those two end up together.**

" **Pacey, this is a pleasant surprise. Joey is upstairs painting the babies room.", I greet with a smile and a hug. I think its nice that Pacey is still chasing after Joey. It reminds me of when those two were younger. Pacey would always run after after Joey trying to catch her. It was so adorable to watch those two go. Joey always proclaimed how much she hated and couldn't stand Pacey. I knew that it wasn't completely true though.**

" **You mind if I go up?", inquires Pacey with an arched eyebrow. Please like he really has to ask? Of course he can go up. Joey might not want to see Pacey, but I'm sure she will welcome his company either way Joey has been taking this whole Dawson thing, harder than I expected. I really feel for her. She must be torn up. I don't see why she has to take it out on poor Jen though.**

" **Of course not, you're always welcome here Pacey. You can keep her company, I have to run to the store while Bodie cooks dinner. You're welcome to eat over. Oh and Pace, try to play nicely with Joey will you? If you don't there will be none of Bodie's homemade pumpkin pie for you.", threatens Bessie with a chuckle and a light nudge. Oooh, pumpkin pie? Damn this woman drives a hard bargain. I sure do love Bodie's pumpkin pie. Guess I don;t have much of a choice but to play nicely.**

**Holding the door open for Bessie, I grin at the smell of lasagna," Ooh, you drive a hard bargain Bessie. I will see what I can do. I would love to stay for dinner, thanks."**

**Grabbing her purse and car keys, Bessie heads out the door," You should grab a paint brush and give Joey a hand while your here Pace."**

" **Will do, drive safe Bessie.", I remark with a smirk before making my way upstairs. I can't believe that I'm here right now. What am I doing? Joey doesn't exactly want to see me. What am I supposed to do? Truth is, I wanted to come and see Joey. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I wanted to see how Joey was holding up. She's hurt right now. Dawson could careless. He doesn't have any clue that Joey likes him. He's too caught up with his infatuation with Jen. I need to make sure Joey is alright. I just hope she doesn't kick me out on my ass. I should probably do my best not to get on her bad side while I'm here. …..(End Pacey's pov)**


	9. Stubborn accidents happen

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #9**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Potter.", greets none other than Pacey as he stands in the door way of the babies room. Great. What is he doing here? I don't want to see Pacey right now. I'm upset enough as it is. Him being here is only going to make me want to cause him harm in one way or another. Why would Bessie let him in? What did I do to her?**

" **Pacey? What are you doing here?", I ask with a roll of my eyes, immediately going on the defensive. He had better not be here to bother me. If that is the case he might as well just turn right back around and leave. I am not in the mood to deal with Pacey or anyone else right now. Why else would I be home painting my future nephews room instead of out and having fun?**

" **Relax, Joe. I come in peace. Its the truth, honest.", promises Pacey as he throws his hands up in defeat. He's here in peace? Why? What would Pacey possibly want to see me for? Him and I aren't exactly the closest of friends. I mean sure, we shared and warm and fuzzy moment that night he walked me home, but that's about it.**

" **I find that hard to believe. What is the catch Witter?", I question suspiciously with raised eyebrows. Laying down my paint brush briefly, I swipe at a loose piece of hair that's fallen in my face. I have to admit, maybe Pacey being here isn't that bad of a thing. I could use a little help painting the babies room. I do have a lot that needs to be done and it will take me a while.**

**Picking up the nearest paint brush, Pacey dips it into some paint,"Nothing, I swear Potter. Look, if you want me to leave than I will ok. Bessie told me that if I wanted pumpkin pie, I have to play nice. I won't start anything honest."**

**Watching Pacey carefully paint the door frame, I fold my arms across my chest," no, its ok Pacey. You can stay, I'm sorry. Its just, well I'm not used to you being so nice to me is all. Dear god, you're staying for dinner? What did I ever do to Bessie or Bodie?" ….**

**(End Joey's pov)**

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Well, yeah. Bessie invited me for dinner.", I mutter distractedly as I concentrate on painting the door frame. Huh, I'm doing a damn good job if I might say so myself. I haven't dripped one bit of paint or gotten any one me as of yet. That's not saying much for Joey though. She has paint smudged on her cheek and forehead. Its hilarious actually. Joey looks so cute right now.**

" **Aren't I so lucky?", teases Joey with a roll of her eyes. Sighing to myself, I stop what I'm doing. Was that really necessary. I'm trying to be nice right now but Joey is really making it difficult for me not to be a smart ass right now. Truth is, I'm worried about Potter. She has been distancing herself a lot recently. Its not healthy. I hope everything is alright with her.**

" **Hey, come on. I'm actually trying to be nice Joey. I know what it's like, that's why I'm here. That's all, Joe.", I confess in a sincere tone. Joey doesn't buy it though. She regards me with a look of skepticism. Come on, is that really fair? I could be a jerk but I'm not. I'm trying to show Potter that I care about her. I know what she is going through right now.**

" **Why though Pace? I don't get it. You know what, what is like Pacey? I don't know what you're talking about.", complains Joey with a frown taking over her features. You don't know what I'm talking about? Come on, I don't believe that Potter. You know exactly what I am talking about, you are just too afraid to admit it because then you and I would have something in common.**

**Stopping briefly from painting, I glance over at Joey," I know what its like to have feelings for someone who doesn't know you even exist, Joe.….You should probably use a roller, that's not safe."**

**Grabbing a nearby chair against my advise, Joey climbs up to paint an area above the window," No offense Pacey, but I'm not so sure that you do. There is no roller Pace, I'll be fine."**

" **No, Joe. You should really let me do that, I'm taller. I can reach, you can't.", I offer with concern as I completely stop what I'm doing. Why does Joey insist on not listening to me? She's going to hurt herself if she doesn't stop being so damn stubborn. I can just see her falling now. She's not safe on that chair. Why can't she just listen to me dammit.**

" **I don't need your help Pacey. I was doing just fine without...whooa!",screams Joey from across the room in a state of panic. Glancing away from what I'm doing, I drop my paint brush. Joey seems to have lost her footing. Shit! I knew this was going to happen. Jolting forward at the first sign that Joey's unable to regain her balance, I move to catch her quickly. …..**

**(End Pacey's pov)**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**Turning around when he hears me shout, Pacey moves to catch me as I fall,"Joe, Joey! Are you alright?"**

**Staring up at Pacey in amazement, I stumble over my words," Pacey...I almost...You...I, umm...Thanks."**

" **Don't mention it, Joe. Here, sit. Let me examine you.", instructs Pacey as he pushes me onto the chair I just fell from. What the hell was I thinking? I could have been seriously hurt if t weren't for Pacey. I'm such an idiot. Thank god he was around to catch me, or I might not be right now. Pacey moved so quick, he knew exactly what to do. I owe him my livelihood right about now.**

" **No, there's no need to. Pacey, I'm...Ouch!", I yell out in pain as Pacey tenderly touches my ankle. Son of a bitch that hurts like hell when he does that. Oh crap, what if I broke something? I couldn't have, could I? I didn't even get the chance to fall. Pacey caught me, he broke my fall. Still I could have fractured or twisted something just the same. Ugh, I'm in so much pain right now and its all my fault.**

" **Joe, you twisted your ankle. You're lucky I was here, you almost cracked your head on the dresser! Why are you always so damn stubborn Potter?", snaps Pacey as he picks me up once more. Staring up at him as he cradles me in his arms, I touch my hand to his chest. He's right. I was being stubborn. Pacey is taller than me. I should have let him help, but I didn't want his help.**

" **I know, ok Pacey? I'm sorry. Don't you know by now Pacey? All the Potter women are hard headed.", I tease with a pained smile. This earns a smirk and a laugh from Pacey as well. At least he's not too mad at me. Things could be worse. Pacey really could have dug into me just now. He would have had every right to do just that.**

" **You're sure telling me, Joe. I feel bad for the guy you end up with.", jokes Pacey with a playful grin. What is that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad of a catch am I? So I'm a little stubborn at times. Not every guy wants a girl that will just cave to his every want and need. Some guys like girls that have a little fight in them. Pacey obviously does or he wouldn't pick arguments with me over absolutely nothing. ….**

**(End Joey's pov)**


	10. You're a deadman Witter

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Why is that Pace?", inquires Joey when curiosity gets the best of her. Why is that? Hmmm, I wonder. You are completely stubborn and irrational that's why! I offered to help you out and you refused to let me. Now look at what happened Potter. You wound up with a twisted ankle. What am I supposed to do with you? You just refuse to listen to anyone ever.**

" **Because you're going to drive him crazy, you already run me up the walls.",I point out with a frown. It was meant as sarcasm but its one hundred percent the truth. Joey drives me bonkers. She always, always has to argue with me over every single thing. Its enough to drive any guy out of his damn mind. I'm amazed I haven't knocked Joey upside the head yet.**

**Smirking up at me when I place her on the bathroom counter, Joey chuckles as I take off her shoe and sock," You're not exactly prince charming either, you know. What are you doing Pacey?"**

**Touching Joey's ankle and foot carefully, I glance up at her," I never claimed that I was Potter. I'm just checking to make sure nothing is broke or swollen Joey."**

" **Well, quit it. That really tickles Pacey.", complains Joey with laughter as she squirms around I forgot how ticklish Potter is. I could definitely use this knowledge to my advantage. Joey seems to be rather vulnerable right now. I could totally sneak attack her right now and she would be completely helpless and unable to fight off my tickling fingers.**

" **That's right, I forgot how ticklish you are Potter. You're in trouble now Joe.", I warn with a smug grin before propping my arms on either side of Joey. Yeah, your in trouble now. Where are you going to go? You are trapped with no escape route. Maybe next time you will think twice about not accepting my help now won't you Potter? I'm going to tickle until you beg for mercy.**

" **Don't even think about it Witter.", squeals Joey in a fit of laughter as I start my attack on her. Holding Joey close in my arms so she doesn't fall, I slowly begin tickling her all over. Grinning happily when she squirms in my embrace, I can't help laughing as she tries to break free from my torturous hands. Eh, too late. You should have let me help you paint where you were unable to reach. Payback is a real bitch Joe. Yeah, she's totally going to kill me when she gets free but this is totally worth it. ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **You're a dead man Pacey J. Witter.", I announce through a fit of giggles. Wriggling around in your arms, I struggle to break free from your grasps. Frowning when I realize its no use, I slap at your chest playfully. This is completely unfair. I'm injured! How dare Pacey take advantage of my weakness. He is in so much trouble when I get done with him.**

" **Ooh, I'm trembling with fear Potter.", whispers Pacey with laughter into my ear. Squirming as he gently tickles me all over, I stare up at Pacey with an angry pout. This in turn causes him to smirk victoriously as he loosens his hold around my waist. Refusing to stop his assault on my side, I bury my face into Pacey's chest as I chuckle hysterically**

" **Umm, what is going on in my bathroom?", questions Bessie from behind the both of us. This causes Pacey to stop his attack on my immediately. Ugh, thank god. At the same time, holy crap! This is not good, Pacey and I aren't exactly in the most compromising of positions. Bessie probably thinks there is something going on when there clearly wasn't.**

" **Yeah, whats with all the ruckus?", calls Bodie not far behind Bessie. Oh great. Isn't this just swell. Now the both of them are going to think that something was going on between Pacey and I when there clearly wasn't. Those two have been pushing me toward Pacey for a while. Seeing Pacey and I like this is bound to make them jump to the wrong conclusion.**

**Startled by Bessie and Bodie, Pacey holds me in his arms," We were just playing, Joey twisted her ankle while painting. She refused to let me help her paint where she couldn't reach. She was standing on a chair to paint above the window when this happened. I tried to stop her Bess, but you know how Joey is. She wouldn't listen."**

**Noticing my slight limp, Bessie shakes her head with a sigh," What am I going to do with you, Joey? Why did you just let Pacey help you? You're lucky he was there to catch you."**

" **I know, I'm sorry Bess. It was an accident.", I mutter with a huff of my own. God, why does Bessie have to give me the third degree guilt trip? I know that I could have been seriously hurt. Its a good thing that Pacey was there when he was or I probably would have been. She can't be mad at me for an honest mistake though. I didn't know I would lose my balance or I never would have climbed on that chair.**

" **Are you crazy Joey? You could have killed yourself!", snaps Bodie unable to hide or control his agitation any longer. Alright already, geez. I get it, I'm an idiot. There is no need to overreact and yell at me anymore than the three of you already have. Don't you think that the fact I twisted my damn ankle is already punishment enough? It hurts like hell and I regret not letting pacey help me. I learned my lesson now stop making a big deal out of things already, damn.…...(End Joey's pov)**


	11. Loss of Appetite, White lie, What gives

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #14**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**Tensing when my hands fall to her waist, Joey relaxes to my touch," I know, I'm sorry. Can we not make a big deal out of this?"**

**Helping Joey to the dining room, I pull out a chair for her," You should take it easy Joe."**

" **Why do you care Pacey? You and I aren't the closest of friends.", reminds joey before pouring herself a glass of juice. Ouch, that one cuts deep. Joey really thinks that I don't care about her? Why? Because we spend most of our time sparring? That's just how Joey and I are. It doesn't mean I'm not looking out for her well being.**

" **We're still friends though Joey. Why wouldn't I care?", I question before setting a plate full of Bodie's homemade lasagna in front of her. Mmm, I got to say this look delicious. I am so glad that I decided to come over and see Joey tonight. I love lasagna, that and spaghetti and meat balls are two meals that I could never get tired of eating.**

**Grabbing a few forks and knives, Bessie places them on the table," Have you two ever considered dating? I think you two would look cute together Joe."**

**Cutting up the lasagna, Bodie place a slice on mine and Bessie's plates," she's right, you two would made a perfect match. The two of you already flirt and fight like a couple."**

" **Whoa! I do not flirt with Joey. If anything, she flirts with me!", I snap in my own defense. This causes Joey to glare across the table at me with a bitter scowl. Huh, bad idea blurting that last part out loud I guess. ….Ouch! Groaning out loud as Joey kicks my shin from underneath the table, I soon return her scowl with one of my own. Why doe she always insist on being so damn stubborn?**

" **Eww, gross! Way to make me lose my appetite Witter!", complains Joey before tossing her fork aside. Ha, justice! That will teach you to kick me in the shin little miss Potter. Seriously that really hurt like hell. Then again, it sure beats the hell out of getting socked in the face. I have felt how hard Joey can punch, its painful when she gives me a dead arm.**

" **Anytime Potter, anytime.", I smile back smugly in reply. Yeah, things are back to normal between Joey and I. I know, I know, I promised Bessie that I would play nice. But its so hard when its so easy to get under Joey's skin the way that I do. Besides, I'm not worried. Bodie likes me, he'll still give me a slice of homemade apple pie. I couldn't imagine spending my Friday night any other way come to think of it. I should make it a point to visit Potter more often, I love Bodie's cooking. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #15**_

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**Well, my appetite is officially gone. Bessie and Bodie both seem to think that Pacey and I should date. Two thoughts come to mind, ewww and what the hell?! As if that would ever happen! Why would Bessie even suggest such a thing? There is absolutely nothing between Pacey and I. Why would there be?**

**I can hardly stand Pacey. He is annoying, agitating, nerve wracking, all we do is bicker and fight. Every other word out of Pacey's mouth is an insult. Why the hell would I ever want to date him? He's repulsive in every way humanly possible, Pacey J. Witter makes my skin crawl and not in a good way either.**

**Bessie and Bodie are both nuts for even suggesting such a thing. They probably only said something because they knew it would get a rise out of Pacey and I. Apparently our banter must amuse them. What other reason could they possibly have to suggest such an atrocity? Annoying as Pacey is, he does have his moments.**

**Much as I would hate to admit it, tonight would be one of those nights. Pacey came to see me. I'm not exactly sure why. I guess he was concerned about me. I don't know why though. So I would rather spend my Friday night painting a room, who cares? It sure beats the alternative of hanging out with Dawson and Jen.**

**Pacey has me perplexed though, he told me that he knows what I'm going through. At first I didn't know what I was talking about. Then when Pacey admitted to liking someone who didn't know he existed, I understood. Guess that's the one thing Pacey and I both have in common. Who would have though we would ever find common grounds? I sure didn't. …..(End Joey's thoughts)**

**(Pacey's thoughts)**

**Bessie and Bodie seem to think Joey and I would make a cute couple. Why would they think that I have no idea. Joey and I have nothing in common. The most we ever shared with each other was insults. Joey is a whining, nagging, complaining brat. Though, it would be a lie if I said that I didn't find Joey to be the least bit attractive.**

**Truth is, I would be an idiot not to see how beautiful Joey is. This being said, I don't even stand a ghost of a chance with Josephine. She is so hung up on Dawson these days, I don't even register on her radar. I honestly don't get it. Why does Joey insist on torturing herself the way that she has? Dawson has no idea Joey has a thing for him.**

**He is too busy chasing after Jen. What I wouldn't give for Joey to look at me the way she does Dawson. Its not meant to be though. Joey and I aren't going to end up together anytime soon. I'm just a sparring partner to her, nothing else. I had always heard the saying, 'you tease the ones that you love'. But I never imagined that it would ring true, especially in reference to Joey Potter of all people. Guess love has a twisted sense of humor. …..(End Pacey's thoughts)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #16**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **Hey Joey, how are you doing? I heard what happened?", I greet as I walk up behind Joey in the hallways of school. I'm probably one of the last people Joey was expecting or even hoping to run into right now. I still don't entirely get why she hates me so much. It can't just be because of Dawson can it? Either way I'm determined to befriend Joey not matter what it takes. I could use a female companion in this town.**

" **What are you talking about?", asks Joey with an exhausted sigh. She must have been startle by my voice because Joey dropped her books. Kneeling down before she has a chase to, I pick up Joey's things for her. Wow, Pacey wasn't kidding. Joey must have actually twisted her ankle. At first, I thought that he was kidding. You can't fake a limp like the one Joey has right now.**

" **Pacey told me how you twisted your ankle while painting the babies room. I thought you had to study?", I question with confusion. That's what Joey told Dawson at least. I kind of get the feelings studying was just an excuse though. I'm not an idiot, Joey didn't want to spend an awkward movie night with me. She just used studying to get out of flat out telling Dawson the truth to his face.**

" **Of course he did. About that, I kind of...I lied Jen. I didn't have to study, I just didn't want to have a movie night. You know how Dawson is though, he'd never take no for an answer.", points out Joey with a roll of her eyes. He sure doesn't, I suggested we end movie night early and go do something fun and Dawson wasn't hearing it. Ah well, its not like there's much to do in this town anyway.**

**Walking down the halls with Joey, I open my locker," I figured as much. Joey, why do you hate me? I mean aside from the obvious."**

**Grabbing a few books from her own locker, Joey shoves them into her book bag," I don't hate you, Jen. Its just been a tough year is all. I'm not the most cheerful and welcoming person these days."**

" **I heard about your mother, that must have been really rough Joe.", I acknowledge before closing my locker once more. Joey's mother passed away earlier this spring. She'd been fighting a losing battle against breast cancer. Dawson told me that Joey hasn't been the same since. It probably doesn't help that her father was cheating on her mother while she was sick and is currently incarcerated on drug charges. Huh, I guess if I were Joey I would have a chip on my shoulder as well.**

" **Its not really something that I like to talk about.", mutters Joey with a frown before tossing her backpack over her shoulder. That's understandable. Guess I must have hit a soft spot. Joey was opening up to me there for a minute. Now it seems she's closed me out once again. She is going to be one tough cook to crack. But I'm not about to give up on Joey now. Not after I know she doesn't completely hate me.**

**With a nod of my head, I sit beside Joey in History class," I understand. I'm going to make it really hard for you to hate me, Joey. I just thought that you should know."**

Opening her History book, Joey searches her book bag for a pen," I had a feeling that you would Lindley." …...(End Jen's pov)

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #17**_

_**(Dawson's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, you missed your last three shifts at work. What gives?", I ask as I walk up behind him at lunch. Pacey hasn't been at work all week. I have had to cover almost all of his shifts. Its starting to get annoying. What the hell is his problem? If he keeps ditching on work, he is going to get fired and it will be his fault.**

" **Oh, uh. I quit Saturday I have been helping Joey at the Ice House, Bessie gave me a job. Bodie lets me help with cooking when I'm not serving.", responds Pacey in a distracted manner as he grabs two puddings, one chocolate and one vanilla. Whoa, what? Pacey quit? He is working at the Ice House? What the hell? I'm obviously missing something. Someone had better start talking and quick.**

**Sitting at our usual table, I take a drink from my water," Is this true Joey?"**

**Picking at the salad on her plate, Joey looks up when I sit across from her," Unfortunately, yes. Bessie won't let me serve until my ankle is better and we need the help. A server just quit. Bessie hired Pacey since he is so good with costumers."**

" **Unfortunately? Come on, Joey. You and I have had fun closing these last two days, admit it.", reminds Pacey with a playful nudge much to Joey's disliking. Studying the two of the closely, I watch in astonishment as Pacey offers Joey his chocolate pudding and she gladly accepts it. Am I missing something? Since when do these two get along? Pacey is actually being nice towards Joey. I don't get it, I thought they were sworn enemies. Now Pacey's working at the Ice House and sharing his puddings with Joey? What the hell changed?**

" **If you call me watching you put on a puppet show with the lobsters fun, than yeah, I had a blast Pace.", remarks Joey with sarcasm in her voice as the two of them share a chuckle. Oh, god. Now these two are laughing together? Where the hell was I when Joey Potter and Pacey Witter became friends? I hate to say it, but I liked it better when these two couldn't stand one another. I don't know how I feel about the two of them being buddie-buddie all of the sudden. Its kind of creeping me out and starting to make me wonder if there's not something between these two. …...(End Dawson's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" _**Since when are you two all buddy-buddy?", questions Dawson with raised eyebrows. Why does he even care? If I didn't know any better I would say that Dawson was jealous. That couldn't be the case though. Ever since he started dating Jen, he's completely forgotten that Potter even exists. So Joey and I are spending time together. What is it to him anyway? We are friends after all.**_

" _**We're not I still loathe Pacey, but Bessie and I were desperate for extra help.", admits Joey with a rolling her eyes. Ugh! How dare her! To think that I sacrificed a perfectly good chocolate pudding as a peace offering. I swear, Josephine can be so hurtful sometimes. If I didn't know that was sarcasm in her voice, I might actually be offended right now.**_

" _**Hey, news flash Potter. You're no picnic either doll.", I point out with a frown on my face. Picking up a chicken nugget from my plate, I toss it into my mouth. Honestly, this is actually a first for Joey and I. We haven't gotten along this well in...well, ever actually. Ever since the two of us were in diapers Joey and I have been arch enemies. Its nice to finally be able to hangout with Joey without all the bickering and insults we throw at one another.**_

" _**If I were you, I would shut up Witter. You're getting on my last nerve.", warns Joey with an irritated glare in my direction. Whoa, whoa! What the heck did I do now? Far as I can tell, I should be on Potter's good graces. I have been nothing but nice and helpful all week. Hell, I mopped the floor every night when the two of us closed at the Ice House. What could Joey possibly be angry at me with?**_

_**Stealing a french fry from Joey's plate, I wink at her playfully," Anyone ever tell you that you're absolutely sexy when you're all red faced and riled up like this Joe?"**_

_**Narrowing her eyes in my direction, Joey snatches my orange juice carton," Please, Pace. I'm trying to eat my lunch. Don't make me vomit."**_

" _**There is the Joey/Pacey banter I have come to love.", teases Dawson with a laugh and roll of his eyes at our ritual bickering. Oh now he is happy that Potter and I are getting along? I don't get it. What is with Dawson? You would think that he would be happy that Joey and I are making an effort to get along finally. Apparently that doesn't seem to be the case though. Why would Dawson be threatened by me? Its not as though he likes Joey. Besides, he's dating Jen anyway.**_

" _**You two are going at it again? You both fight like an old married couple.", points out Jen as she sits down beside Dawson and overhears Joey and I arguing. What? That is not true. Joey and I do not sound anything like a married couple. So we both like a little playful banter once in a while to liven up the conversation. What is so wrong with that?**_

" _**Not funny Jen, watch it.", warns Joey with an agitated scowl aimed in Jen's direction. Whoa, I would not want to be Lindley right now. Joey looks as though she is about to kill Jen for that little joke she just made. Yep, Joey doesn't like me whatsoever just as I figured. I'm not shocked. I never expected that she would. Why would Potter go for a loser like me when she could date just about any guy that she wanted? I knew I never stood a chance with her. …... (End Pacey's pov)**_


	12. Quit complaining, Not interested

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #19**_

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**If one more person compares Pacey and I to an old married couple, I am going to kill them. Pacey will never be my husband or my boyfriend. I don't like him in that way and I never will. How could I? Pacey J. Witter is a creaton. He is gross, annoying, nagging, hits on anything that moves, and not to mention the mere sight of him irritates me to no end.**

**Pacey and I are complete opposites. There is no chance in hell that him and I will ever wind up together. We're barely friends and I can't even stand him. All Pacey and I do is bicker, fight, argue, trade insults and look for ways to humiliate one another. If that's what old married couples are like? Remind me never to get married then.**

**Jen just earned herself a spot on my shit list. She joked about Pacey and I as a couple. If she's trying to get on my good graces, making marriage jokes about Pacey and I is not the smartest way to do so. Jen's lucky I didn't go off on her like I had wanted to do so badly. Honestly, if Dawson weren't there to say anything? I probably would have.**

**The last thing that I want is for anyone to think that Pacey and I are an item. Just the thought is unnerving. Jen might have thought her little wisecrack was funny, but I didn't. Unfortunately for me though, Dawson did. He even went as far as to laugh at Jen's observation. …...H-he found it hilarious actually. I can't believe it, Dawson laughed alongside Jen.**

**This just cements everything together for me. I truly don't stand a chance with Dawson Leery. Honestly, I don't think that I ever did to begin with. Who am I to compete with new comer Jen Lindley? I'm nothing. ….You know what? Forget Dawson. If he is too stupid to see what is right in front of him, then I am done waiting around. …...(End Joey's thoughts)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Joe, what are you doing tonight?", I question upon entering the Ice House. How did I know that she would be working? Guess coming here before anywhere else was definitely the right decision. I want to take Joey out. Kind of like on a date, but not a date. If she thinks its a date, there's no way Joey will agree to come along with me.**

" **After I'm done here, I'm going home and taking a hot bubble bath before bed.", answers Joey before running to the kitchen to pick up a to go order. Perfect! Joey doesn't have plans. This is my chance. I have to be careful with my wording, the last thing I want is for Joey to say no. There's this party tonight, that is the perfect excuse to spend one on one time with Potter.**

" **Are you sure? I thought maybe you were going to a beach party with me Potter. Dawson is going to be there, alone. Jen is busy tonight and won't be with him.", I entice with an innocent smile knowing this will catch her attention. The look Joey shoots me in return in one of annoyance. Damn, what is her problem? This could prove more difficult than I expected.**

" **Now why would I want to do that Pacey? I don't care. I'm tired of waiting for Dawson to see what is right underneath his nose.", snaps Joey out of frustration Wow, I was not expecting Joe to say that. She's done waiting around for Dawson? That's great! Maybe now I'll finally have a shot with her. I'm not that bad a catch, I just have to show Joey this.**

**Clearing plates from an empty table, I follow Joey into the kitchen," Even better, come as my date Joe. It will be fun, I promise."**

**Tensing up at mention of a date with Pacey, I pick up some dirty dishes to bring in the back as well," Are you asking me out Pacey Witter? No offense, but have you lost your mind Witter?"**

" **In a manner of speaking, yes I have Joey. ….Wait, now hear me out Potter.", I beg when Joey turns to walk away. Following her around the kitchen, I touch her arm gently. Startled when she turns on me, I jump back a foot. Damn, she is not in a good mood one bit. What the hell am I supposed to do to convince her to come with me? I need an idea and quick, I'm dying over here. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" _**Why should I when your talking nonsense Pace?", I frown with a roll of my eyes. Is Pacey being serious right now? Does he hear himself? Does he know how crazy he sounds? Pacey just asked me out on a date basically. Does he honestly expect me to say yes? Pacey has to have lost it. He doesn't know what he is asking me or he wouldn't be asking to begin with.**_

" _**Come on, Joe. You're single, I'm single. Why not take a chance and have some fun? It doesn't have to be a date-date, I promise.", pleads Pacey with a hopeful smile. It doesn't have to be a date-date? Oh well that makes everything different then. Of course I'll ignore the fact that you and I can hardly stand one another and allow you to take me out Pace, so long as its not an actual date. What the hell is wrong with him right now?!**_

" _**Go, now. Both of you. Out, out! Lets go, bye Joey.", orders Bessie with a loud sigh as she walks up behind the two of us. Wait, wait? What does she mean, bye? I'm still working! In case Bessie hasn't noticed, we're swamped right now. Its Friday, this is one of our busiest days of the week. Bessie can't just kick me out, she's nuts!**_

_**Frowning when Bessie takes my apron and pushes me towards the front door, I arch an eyebrow in protest," But Bess, we're completely swamped."**_

_**Grabbing my note pad, Bessie only offers a knowing smile," I have Alice and that new guy coming in to cover you two. Go, have fun you two love birds."**_

" _**What did I tell you about saying that Bess?", I ask with agitation running through my veins. Ugh, I despise Bessie right now. I know exactly what she's doing. Bessie is trying to play cupid and set Pacey and I up, I'm not an idiot. Bess seems to think that Pacey and I would make a cute couple, it sickens me. Where does she get an idea like that? Pacey and I are far from a perfect match.**_

" _**Shut it, Joe. Lets go, thanks Bess. You can keep on lying to yourself, Potter. I know how much you hate to love me, you can deny it all you want. I know the truth though.", teases Pacey playfully before grabbing my hand and nearly dragging me from the Ice House. Having no other choice, I follow Pacey down the streets of Capeside. Ugh, I really can't stand Pacey right now. He thinks that he is so clever. That I'll just cave to his every want and demand, please. Get over yourself Witter!**_

" _**In case you ever forget and need a reminder, I hate you Pacey J. Witter.", I complain with a defeated huff. I'm not getting much of a choice here am I? I can either, not go with pacey and risk him annoying me to no end or I could go with him and risk losing the last of my sanity. Either way I'm going to end up having a hellish time. I might as well agree to disagree and go with Pacey to this damn beach party. I have absolutely no doubt that I'll come to regret this decision in the morning, but right now it beat the hell out of having Pacey nag me to no end for the rest of the night. …...(End Joey's pov)**_

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #22**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Don't make me puke Pace, I just ate.", mutters Joey with a sigh. Oh yeah, real cute Potter. Why is she fighting me so much? Its not like I'm suggesting that the two of sleep together or anything. I only want to take Joey to a beach party. Whats so wrong with that? Couldn't she stop bickering and just agree to come along with me?**

" **Yeah, very funny Joe. Are you going to come or not?", I ask in defeat. Fully expecting her to say no, I ready myself for yet another rejection. Why would Joey agree to be seen out in public with a guy like me? Of all the guys that joey could date, I highly doubt I come close to making the list. I'm a nobody, I get it. But I could make Joe happy if she would just let me.**

" **You're not going to let up, are you Pacey? …..Alright, you have convinced me. I'll come along Witter.", announces Joey without so much as an ounce of hesitancy in her voice. Wow, really? It was that simple? I didn't have to beg or plead or threaten to kidnap her or anything? Damn, I thought for sure it would take a lot more coaxing than it actually did.**

" **Nope, not one bit Joey. I would have nagged you until you either said yes or killed me. I knew that I would convince you one way or another Potter. Tonight will be fun, I promise.", I reassure Joey with a smile. This is it, tonight I'll get my chance to show Joey that she has other options out there other than Dawson Leery. **

**Sighing in defeat, Joey eventually nods her agreement and with a playful smirk teases," Why do I get the feeling that I just walked into a disaster of a night?"**

**Placing my arm around Joey, I smile down at her," Quit complaining, go home and get dolled up Joe." **

**Standing on her front porch, Joey glances back at me," Well, when should I be ready Pace? …..I had better not regret tonight Witter."**

**Giving Joey a quick kiss on the cheek, I take off before she has a chance to protest," I'll swing by to pick you up at six, alright Potter? You won't regret a thing. Trust me, Joe."**

**Alright, so sneaking a kiss the way that I just did was a bad idea. I couldn't help it though. I like Joey, its only a matter of time before I wind up spilling my guts to her. Tonight is a better time than never to feel around and see if there is any chance Joey might feel the same about me. One thing that I know for sure? I can't let my damn stupidity ruin things, this might be my only chance with Joey. I can't afford to blow it. …...(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #23**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Potter, you almost ready?", calls Pacey from downstairs. Ugh, he's here already? Its not even...oh crap its six o'clock already?! Guess that I must have taken longer to get ready than I originally anticipated. I don't know why I'm trying so hard to look good for tonight, all I'm doing is going to so lame beach party with Pacey.**

" **Yeah, but I can't decide whether to wear my hair up or down. What do you think Pacey?", I ask as I make my way downstairs with an exasperated sigh. Great. Now I'm asking Pacey's opinion on how I look? What is wrong with me tonight? Why am I trying so damn hard to look nice? I never cared what I looked like before, why the sudden change?**

" **I think that you should...wow.", gasps Pacey unable to finish his sentence. Wow? What the hell is wow supposed to mean? Is that a wow, 'you look good' or a 'oh my god what were you thinking?!' wow. Be more specific Pacey! Damn, why is he staring at me like that? He needs to stop. I'm starting to feel real self conscious right now.**

" **What?...What? I knew it, I look horrible. I'm not going Pace.", I groan in frustration before tossing my shoes to the floor. Why the hell did I even agree to go anyway? I could think of a thousand things that I would rather do tonight than going to a damn beach party with Pacey of all people. For instance, I could...not being going to this damn party tonight!**

**Grabbing my wrist gently, Pacey stops me from walking upstairs," Joe, stop. You look beautiful, I mean it.**

**Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I bite down on my bottom lip insecurely," you're only saying that to make me feel better Pacey."**

" **No, I'm not. You look amazing Joe, you always have. Honest.", answers Pacey without hesitation. He really means that doesn't he? Pacey wouldn't say something that he didn't mean. That means a lot coming from him. Maybe tonight won't be as bad as I originally thought. Who knows I might wind up having a good time with Pacey tonight.**

" **Well, thanks Pacey. You look handsome yourself tonight Witter. ….Could you pick your chin up off the ground though and stop staring? You're making me insecure.", I point out with a frown before turning my eyes toward the ground quietly. Why does Pacey almost always insist on being so damn skivvy? Could he be more obvious about checking me out?**

" **Joe, come on. I always look good. No need to point out what I already knew. You have nothing to be insecure about Potter, trust me.", assures Pacey with a sincere smile before taking my hand in his. Trying not to blush, I fail miserably. Damn, I wish Pacey wouldn't say things like that. Its becoming increasingly difficult to dislike him when he's going out of his way to be nice to me. …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #24**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Want a beer?", asks some guy that I have never even meant before. Ugh, who are you and why the hell are you talking to me? Where the hell did Pacey go? He told me ten minutes ago that he was going to the bathroom and not to go anywhere. He should have been back by now. I swear if Pacey ditched me to hit on some drunk girl...I will kill him.**

" **No, I'm good. Already have one.", I mutter in a dismissive tone as I search the beach crowd once more for Pacey. This is bull crap. I can't believe that I actually allowed Pacey to talk me into coming to this party anyway. I should have just stayed home or gone back to work or to a movie. Right now anything would have been a better choice than coming here.**

" **I'm Jake, and you are?", questions the same guy still beside me. Man, what the hell is his problem? Does this idiot not understand subtlety? If I have to spell if out for him, I will and I don't think that's something he's going to want me to do. When I finally find Pacey, I am going to kill him for leaving me alone the way he did.**

" **Not interested, Jake.", I deadpan with a frown and roll of my eyes. I can't stand guys like this, they see a girl that's had one or two drinks and try to pour a few more into their system in hopes of getting laid. Please, do I look like some kind of a slut? I don't think so. Go find an actual drunk girl to hit on and leave me the hell alone.**

**Blocking my path, Jake stops me from leaving," Come on, I'm just trying to make friendly conversation."**

**With another roll of my eyes, I step past Jake," I'm sure that _all_ you want. Have a nice night."**

" **You really won't talk with me?", inquires Jake from behind me. Sighing to myself, I find myself biting my tongue to keep from lashing out at him. This guy is seriously getting on my last nerve right now. All I want to do is find Pacey and get the hell out of here. This guy just refuses to leave the hell alone though.**

" **Do the words no or go away mean anything to you?", I respond with more than a hint of annoyance in my voice. God, this guy really can't take a hint can he? Normally when a girl blows you off, if means that she's not interested in you. Apparently this moron doesn't comprehend that concept all that much though.**

" **Is that what you really want?", asks Jake with a raised eyebrow. Ummm, lets see...yes! You're really annoying me and if you don't back the hell off you're going to wind up with a black eye. I will not hesitate to clock this prick if he continues to bother me. He's going to have a lot of fun explaining exactly where it was he got a black eye from in about two minutes.**

" **More than anything, yes.", I answer with heightened agitation. Taking another sip from my beer, I give up on my search for Pacey. That jerk is nowhere to be found. I should just leave, its obvious that Pacey probably ditched me. Its not like I actually want to be here anymore anyway. I have been here for three hours with not even a glimpse of Dawson, that's not to say that I'm actually looking for him. Honestly I could care less where the hell he his right now or whether he's with Jen currently or not.**

**Taking a drink from his beer, Jake only smirks at me," You are one tough cookie, you know that?"**

**Mumbling bitterly to myself, I sarcastically reply," Yeah, well we can't all be dumb drunk floozies now can we? Sorry Jake." …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #25**_

_**(Jake's pov)**_

" **We just met, you don't know a thing about me. What makes you think that's what I'm looking for?", I inquire mostly out of curiosity. Unbelievable, I don't even know this girls name yet she presumes to know the exact kind of guy that I am? What kind of crap is that? We haven't even talked for ten minutes yet. Its difficult to get to know someone when you refuse to give them a chance.**

" **You're right , I don't. But I know guy like you Jake and I'm sure your a real charmer with the ladies. Bye Jake.", she dismisses me once more with a smile and a nod. Damn, that was cold. This girl is not going to give me a break tonight is she? At least she hasn't walked off yet that's a good sign at least. Then again if I'm not careful this girl might clock me one. She looks like the type who would.**

**Walking up behind the girl I'm talking with, some guy places a protective hand on her waist," Everything alright Joey?"**

**Finishing the last of her beer, 'Joey' grabs another," Yeah, I'm fine Pace. Come on."**

" **Good luck getting anything from her, pal.", I mutter mostly to myself as I watch the two start to walk off. Well that was a waist. All I wanted to do was have an actual conversation with that girl and she just blew me off the entire time? Its girls like her that are one of the reasons I don't usually come to parties like these.**

" **Excuse me? What did you just say? I should clock you one right now.", snaps Joey in reply as she whirls around on me. Oh crap. Guess maybe I said that last remark a little too loudly. I didn't think she would have heard me. Damn, I'm about to get laid out by a girl that is half my size. The funny thing is, I can't even hit her back without just about every guy here kicking my ass. Oh well, guess I deserve to be hit.**

" **No its ok, Potter. I've got this.", assures her friend with a frown taking over his features. Ah, damn. Now I'm actually going to have to fight someone? I knew coming to this stupid beach party was a bad idea and yet I came anyway. Now I have to get in a fist fight all because this guy insists on thinking that he's tough?**

**Laughing to myself, I raise an amused eyebrow," What are you going to do tough guy, hit me?"**

**Curling up his fist, Pacey socks me square in the jaw," Actually, yeah. Stay away from Joey, got it?"**

…**..(half hour later)**

**Damn I just got my ass kicked. I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. This might was a total bust. I never should have left work at the Ice House early. That's a new job for me and I could have really used the money. Instead, when I'm told that I could leave early if I wanted because we're dead, what do I do? I leave, clean up and show up at some damn beach party. **

**Then I meet a pretty girl and try talking to her only to wind up getting blown off and finding out she had a guy friend with her who by the way packs quite a right hook. Imagine my luck. This is turning out to be one of the worst nights ever. Oh well, at least I won't have to see either of them ever again. I just wish I weren't so much damn pain right now. I have to remember not to pick fights with guys that are stronger than me. …... (End Jake's pov)**


	13. Drunk confessions, IceHouse run-ins

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #26**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Joe, I'm fine. I just want to get you inside without waking Bessie or Bodie.", I complain when Joey touches my bruised and sore cheek. Trying not to wince in pain, I pick Joey up and carry her inside. Alright, picking a fight wasn't my smartest idea. But the prick had it coming, he was hitting on Joey. I can't even leave that girl alone one minute. Next time she comes with me to the bathroom**

" **Pace, I'm not so drunk that I can't ice your eye and clean your cheek and busted lip.", insists Joey before gently stroking my face once more. Damn this girl won't let up will she? I guess letting Joey clean me up won't kill me. If it keeps her quiet and allows me to bring her inside without waking anyone? I might as well.**

" **If I let you, will you let me get you upstairs quietly and to bed?", I finally relent and compromise. Making a deal with Joey is the easiest way that I can think of right now to get her to do what I need her to do. This girl is drunker than drunk right now. The quicker I get her to bed the better. I don't need Bessie to see her like this and kill me.**

" **Absolutely, I promise Pacey.", assures Joey with her trademark smile. There's the Potter I know and love. Great, I let her fix me up all good and new and before I know it, she's in bed safe and sound and I'm on my way home. Thankfully, I only had a few beers unlike Joey. It was out of my system before we left that dreadful excuse for a party.**

**Letting Joey lead us into the kitchen, I sit at the counter," I'm fine Joe, really. I don't need patching up, honest."**

**Pouring peroxide onto a cloth, Joey cleans my cheek and lip," Its the least I could do Pace."**

" **Yeah, well. We should get you upstairs to bed, quietly Potter.", I advise with a heavy sigh before hefting her over my shoulder. Damn this girl is unusually light. I was expecting Joey to be dead weight after all she drank. Luckily she got all her puking done on the short walk home. I made sure she was done before we stepped foot in the house. I'm not cleaning up vomit.**

" **Pace, Pacey! I know how to walk.", whispers Joey with and agitated hiss. Please, no you don't! You lost the ability to use your legs oh about twenty minutes ago. I practically had to bear hug Joey to keep her from falling on the way into the kitchen. I'm not about to let her try to navigate her way up stairs like this. Potter can fight me all the wants, I'm not setting her down until I'm able to lay her on her bed. Once Joey is safe and sound, and most importantly asleep I'm hightailing it out of here and back to my house. …...(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #27 **_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Joe, you're drunk. You fell on the way in.", reminds Pacey much to my disliking. Oh yeah, throw that in my face. So I tripped? People trip all the time that doesn't mean that they are drunk. It merely means that they should probably pay more attention to where they're going. Pacey is being ridiculous right now. I know how to use my own two feet.**

"**Well, whats the purpose of porch steps anyway Pace. This is the twentieth century after all.", I argue in reply. Seriously, who in their right mind uses porch steps anymore? This isn't little house of the freaking prairie, this is Capeside and it is nineteen-ninety-eight for god sake! Ugh, all that I want to do is go to sleep.**

" **That made absolutely no sense Joey. There you go, safe and sound. Night.", mutters Pacey with a sigh of relief as he sets me in bed. Smiling when he tucks me in and places a quick peck on my forehead, I just as soon frown when he turns to leave. Whoa, whoa! Where is Pacey going? He can't leave me, not now!**

" **Wait Pacey, stay. Please?", I plead in a small voice which causes him to stop in his tracks. Peeking up at Pacey from under my blanket, I offer him my saddest of puppy eyed stares. I don't want Pacey to go anywhere. I want him to stay right here with me for the rest of the night. Pacey isn't allowed to leave me alone.**

**Staring at my hand on his, Pacey sits on my bed," Bessie would kill me, Potter. ….Damn, you're going to be the death of me Joey."**

**Climbing into Pacey's arms, I hug his chest gently," For what? Taking care of her drunk sister? She would understand, Witter. You're the best Pace, I love you."**

" **That's the alcohol talking, you love everyone tonight Joe.", teases Pacey with a chuckle before brushing a strand of hair from my cheek. Maybe it is the alcohol and maybe its not. I don't know. All that I know is that Pacey is a really great friend. I never realized just how much so until tonight though. He fought a guy to protect me, Pacey cares about me.**

" **I'm not sure that's the case Pacey, I think I really love you.", I admit quietly as I sneak a glance up at him. The look on his face is one of shock and disbelief. I would probably have that same expression if things were switched around. I'm not sure what I'm saying. I saw Pacey in a different light tonight, I'm drunk and confused and probably talking stupidly.**

**Startled when my lips meet his, Pacey's heart rate nearly triples," Wow, Joey...Joe, you just...and she's asleep. Great. Guess a drunk kiss is better than none." ….**

**(Pacey's thoughts)**

**Joey just told me that she loved me and kissed me. She's passed out now. It was only the alcohol talking, right? Joey doesn't actually love me. How could she? That kiss was...wow. It was incredible. I have never been kissed like that before. What am I supposed to do? I want nothing more than to kiss Joey back.**

**I'm afraid to though. Potter was drunker than drunk. There is no way she will remember that kiss, let alone the fact that she told me she loved me. There is nothing that I can do. This is torture. Joey very well might have feelings for me. I will never know though because I can't ask her. All I can do now is hold her.**

**Joey is asleep in my arms. She is so beautiful right now. Joey looks so peaceful, almost like an angel. I don't want her to wake up in the morning, I just want to hold Joey and never let her go. Will Potter wake up swinging in the morning? I don't know, but I can only hope not. …...(End Pacey's thoughts)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #28**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Good morning Joe.", I whisper into her ear as I feel her stir beside me. Got to say I was not expecting Joey to wake up anytime soon. I thought for sure she would have been passed out til at least eleven. Here she is waking up at a little after ten? I will bet anything that her head is pounding right about now.**

" **Pacey? What are you doing here? Oh my god! Did we...?", starts Joey in a panic unable to finish her own sentence. Not that she really needs to. I already know what it is that Joey is asking. She wants to know if the two of us slept together. Unfortunately, no. I'm not that lucky. Not that I would ever try and take advantage of Potter anyway.**

" **What? No! No, Joe. You asked me to stay, we only slept.", I reassure her with a smile. Sighing in relief when Joey lays her head back on my shoulder, I wrap my arms around her waist. Does she remember any of last night? If Joey didn't remember what I was doing here, my guess would probably be a big fat no. crap. What the hell am I supposed to do?**

" **Oh, thank god. Thanks Pacey.", mutters Joey with a tired yawn before closing her eyes once more. Oh thank god? Ouch! Gee, thanks Potter. Don't sound too relieved about things. Why hold back on my account? I just don't get it. How could Joey kiss me last night and...well, say what she said. Did she mean any of it like she said she did? Or was it just the alcohol talking?**

**Staring down at Joey, I touch a hesitant hand to her cheek," Do you remember any of last night Joey?"**

**Nudging her face into my chest, Joey peeks up at me tiredly," Not even the slightest, Pace. Did I do anything that I'll regret?"**

" **Depends on your definition of regret, Joe.", I mumble under my breath before looking up at the ceiling partly in frustration. I'm not allowed to be agitated with Joey right now. It wouldn't be fair to her. Its not her fault that she can't remember a thing from last night. That girl had more drinks that she should have. Potter and alcohol just don't mix.**

" **What was that Pacey?", questions Joey with a curious look taking over her features. Damn, I really have to stop thinking out loud all the time. I forgot that Joey has Vulcan hearing. If I'm not careful I'm bound to get myself in trouble sooner or later when it comes to Joey and the words that come out of my damn mouth.**

" **Don't worry Joe, you didn't do anything too embarrassing last night.", I assure with light hug. This must have comforted Joey because she's stopped asking questions and laid her head on my shoulder once more. I was right. Potter doesn't remember anything from last night. I knew things were too good to be true. Joey kisses me, and forget. The irony is not lost on me. Least I could have done was told her I loved her back, not as though she would have remembered.**

" **Thanks for staying last night Pace, I needed you to.", admits Joey quietly before curling up against me once more. Its not long before I hear her breathing slow once more. Joey's fast asleep once more. I knew that she was going to fall asleep again. Poor girls tired from last night. What the hell am I supposed to do about Joey? Guess I'll just have to see if anything happens between the two of us. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #29**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Am I allowed to say hello? Or will your boyfriend come out swinging?", asks some guy that I have never seen before. Not bothering to stop what I'm doing, I continue wiping down tables in my work area. Why does everyone always have to bother me when I'm trying to work? All I want to do is wait my tables, clean up and close later on with no one bothering me.**

" **First of all, I'm single. Second of all, who are you?", I inquire with an irritated sigh. Not that I really care who this guy is, but I'm assuming the sooner I figure out who he is the sooner I can tell him to piss off. Where the hell is Pacey at anyway? Tonight is his night to help me close, he is supposed to be here now but he's no where in sight.**

" **You don't remember me?", the guy questions as he follows me back into the kitchen. Um, no. if I remembered you, would I being asking who the hell you were right about now? Obviously not now would I. If I don't remember this guy, there is probably a good reason. He was probably a jerk that I wanted to block out and forget about.**

" **Should I?", I challenge in response for the hell of it. Why the hell is he following me back into the kitchen? Does this guy work here or something? Bessie did mention hiring a new guy about two or three days ago. Maybe that's how this schmuck knows me. Please, just because my sister hired you, doesn't mean that I should know you. This guy apparently doesn't know how many waiters and bus boys we go through these days.**

**Following me around the kitchen once more, the new guy grabs a to-go order with me," We met two nights ago, at a party. ….None of this is ringing a bell? You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"**

**Clearing a few empty tables, I frown to myself," Ummm, no. Can't say that I do. I was drunk that night."**

" **Well, you held it together well. I'm Jake.", he smiles before holding out his hand. Staring at Jake's hand, I hesitantly shake it. Just because you gave me your name, doesn't mean that I'm miraculously going to remember who the heck you are. Jake doesn't seem like a prick though, I guess it wouldn't kill me to give him the benefit of the doubt until he proves me otherwise at least.**

" **I'm sure its a pleasure, Jake. I'll see you around.", I mutter in reply before turning around and getting back to work. Walking into the back supply room, I grab napkins, place mats and a small bag of salt to fill the shakers with. Startled when I turn around and find Jake behind me, I jump back nearly a foot. Damn, him again? What the hell does he want now? I'm trying to get my work done, he should be doing the same.**

" **Well, now wait. We can't talk Josephine? I'm only trying to make a new friend, make go on a date sometime with a pretty girl.", offers Jake with a friendly smirk before helping me fill up the salt shakers and fold up napkins. Damn, why are all these guys always hitting on me these days? ….Oh, that's right I have boobs now. Guys always pay attention to a girl when they have those going for them I guess. Lucky me, unfortunately.**

" **Its not Josephine, its Joey. Look, Jake. I already have enough friends and if that's your way of asking me on a date? I'm going to have to go with, no. I would love to talk, but I'm working right now.", I inform with a growing frown taking over my features as I silently hope that he'll finally get the hint. I'm not trying to be a bitch or rude but the last thing I need right now is a boy to show up and make my life more complicated than it already is.**

" **Well, so am I if you haven't already noticed. I work here as well, Joey. You're really proving to be quite the tough cookie to crack aren't you? No worries, lucky for you I'm a persistent guy when I see a girl that I like. I'm a nice guy, Joey. You should give me a chance to show you and not brush me off so easily.", suggests Jake before taking off towards his station once more to wait on a new customer. Yeah, that's highly unlikely sorry Jake. Guys are trouble and that's the last thing that I need in my life right now. Bessie's due any day, Pacey still agitates the hell out of me and Dawson is completely blindsided by little miss bosomy blonde boobs. I don't need another complication on my hands, thanks but no thanks Jake. …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #30**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Dawson, let me ask you something. What do you think about Joey and I?", I question as I catch up with Dawson just outside of the library. I'm glad that I found him. I have been meaning to talk to Dawson about something for a while now. I need his advise on Joey. The girl is driving me crazy and doesn't even realize it.**

" **Honestly? You're both annoying, you bicker too much and fight like two five year olds.", answers Dawson a little too eagerly. Huh, he didn't even have to think twice about his answer. Are Potter and I really that bothersome with our ritual banter? Dawson has never really complained all that much before. Usually he just sits by and laughs at our ridiculous arguments.**

" **No, I meant as a couple Dawson.", I correct with a disappointed frown. The look of Dawson's face turns from one of sarcasm to one of shock. Guess he was expecting me to ask dating advice about our best friend. Truth is, I like Joey. I'm fairly certain that she likes me as well. But I don't know what to say or do or where to go from here.**

" **You and Joey are dating? Pacey that's great!", exclaims Dawson with a smirk. Wow, I was not expecting that kind of a reaction from him. Dawson has always been protective about Joey, not nearly as much as be but kind of like a big brother. Honestly I was expecting Dawson to lecture me or tell me to back off and not hurt Joey.**

**Regarding Dawson with a look of confusion, I follow him toward the Ice House," Well, no. but you wouldn't care if we were Dawson? I mean, I thought for sure Joey liked you. That is until she told me that she loved me and then...well, she kissed me."**

**With a shake of his head, Dawson only laughs in response," No, of course not Pacey. I only want Joey to be happy. Why would I care if the guy who made her happy was you? ….Whoa, what? Joey is in love with you?...She kissed you, Pacey?!"**

" **Well, yeah. But she was drunk, I doubt she even remembers.", I admit mostly to myself. Damn, why couldn't Joey have been sober when she did those things? Its not like I could just bring it up in casual conversation. Joey wouldn't believe me if I told her. There is nothing that I can do with this knowledge and its killing me.**

"**Wait, hold on. Why was Joey drunk?", questions Dawson with confusion as he stops walking briefly. Oops, I probably should have left that part out. Damn, why did I open my big mouth? Great, now I have to explain myself. Its not my fault that Potter wouldn't stop drinking at that damn party. I warned her what would happen. (End Pacey's pov)**

**(Dawson's pov)**

" **We went to that beach party.", explains Pacey with a sigh before running a hand through his hair. I can't believe what Pacey just told me. Joey told him that she's in love with him? She kissed Pacey? When did those two go from hating one another to liking one another? Damn, I'm really feeling out of the loop right now.**

" **She actually told you that she loved you, Pacey?", I inquire with a shake of my head. Huh, I never saw this coming. Not even from a mile away. Joey has always made it clear that she hated Pacey. Could her hate really have been misplaced love all along? Its weird I can't imagine Pacey and Joey as a couple. Its too awkward to think about.**

" **And then she kissed me and fell asleep in my arms, I was so confused.", mutters Pacey with a laugh and smile at the memory. Whoa, he stayed the night at Joey's? Well, that's not something I was expecting to hear. Obviously they didn't do anything. If Joey was as drunk as Pacey said she was, he probably only stayed to make sure she didn't get out of bed and hurt herself or wake Bessie and Bodie.**

**Nodding my own agreement, I scratch at the back of my neck," You think you're confused? How could Joey love you? She hates you, Pacey."**

**Walking through the front doors of the Ice House, Pacey frowns to himself," Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, Dawson. You're such a great friend."**

" **You know what I mean Pacey.", I joke with a chuckle as I follow Pacey inside the Ice House. What does he expect? It is the truth. Joey and Pacey have always fought and been mortal enemies. They were bickering and arguing in diapers with each other Pacey used to spend his entire day chasing Joey around and thinking of ways to torture her. He still does sometimes.**

" **Can't say that I do Dawson. What am I supposed to do?", groans Pacey in defeat before putting on his apron and clocking in for the start of his shift. What are you supposed to do? I don't know Pacey. But whatever you do you should probably hurry up and move quickly. By the looks of it Pacey isn't the only guy whose noticed Joey and if he doesn't act quick, he could miss his chance with her.**

" **I don't know, but you should probably think quick. I have a feeling Joey won't be single for long Pace.", I inform as I nod my head in the direction of Joey being talked up by some guy whom I have never seen before. She seems slightly irritated by his presence, but not enough to tell him to back the hell off obviously. If Joey were that agitated by this mystery guy, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him where to go. That's one of the things that I like about Joey, she says whats on her mind whether others like it or not. …..(End Dawson's pov)**


	14. This Guy again

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #31**_

_**(Pacey's thoughts)**_

**Great, that guy again? Just my damn luck. I thought that I made myself perfectly clear the other night at that beach party. I specifiably told this prick to stay the hell away from Joey. What part of that did he not understand? Why the heck is he following Joey around and back into the kitchen? Oh god, don't tell me this jerk works here too!**

**He must me the new guy Bessie mentioned Friday night when she booted both Joey and I from the Ice House in such a hurry. Joey doesn't even seem to care that he's talking to her. She doesn't look angry or annoyed or anything. Should I be worried? This guy hasn't been working his charm on her already has he? Damn, what if he has? What if Joey forgets how much of a jackass this guy is because she was drunk and falls for his Romeo romance lines?**

**I don't like things one bit. This guy is competition and I'm not all that sure how much of a chance I stand. Joey doesn't remember kissing me or telling me that she loves me. I'm basically starting from scratch right now. How am I supposed to go up against this guy in a battle for Potter's affection? Joey has made it clear she despises me. If this guy works his charm long enough and Joey falls for it? I could be in some serious trouble. (End Pacey's thoughts)**

**(Dawson's thoughts)**

**Wow, poor Pacey. I really feel for him right now. He just admitted to liking Joey and now he arrives at the Ice House to find some new guy putting moves of the object of his affection? I don't know what I would do if I were in Pacey's position. I couldn't imagine having to compete for Jen's attention with another guy.**

**Guess I lucked out. Most of the guys that ever tried hitting on Jen are always jerks or jocks. Those of thankfully the two types of guys that Jen hates the most. Pacey can't just stand by though. If he does there is a very real possibility that he could lose Joey before he ever has the chance to tell her how he feels.**

**I'm not worried though. I know Pacey isn't one to hesitate when he sees a challenge in his way. Pacey will find a way to muster up the words to tell Joey how he feels about her. With hopes she won't react...well, like Joey. If Joey was drunk when she kissed Pacey and told him that she loved him? My guess is she doesn't remember it happening at all. Pacey has his work cut out for him, but if he wants Joey? My guess is jumping through a few hoops won't stop him from putting his heart out on the line for her. …..(End Dawson's thoughts)**

**(Jake's thoughts)**

**Damn this girl is beautiful. She has a sharp tongue too, I'm intrigued by Joey's sense of humor and wit. Its as though she often uses it as a defense mechanism. Why though? From what I can tell, Joey is a real catch. Why would she need a sharp tongue to defend herself? I don't mind it either way, she makes me laugh.**

**At least she hasn't told me to leave her the hell alone yet. That has to be a good sign, right? If I were bothering Joey, something tells me she wouldn't hesitate to tell me to back the hell off. She seems like the type of girl that has no problem speaking her mind. That's one of the things that I like most about her actually. Joey tells it how it is. She doesn't hold back.**

**What do I have to do to convince this girl to go on a date with me? I have been wracking my brain since Friday night when I first met Joey. She's not the type to respond to lines or flattery, what else is there though? I'm running out of ideas. All I want is one date with Joey. One chance to show her that I'm an ok guy. Its like pulling teeth with her though, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. All I can do is keep trying. …..(End Jake's thoughts)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #32**_

_**(Jake's pov)**_

" **Don't you have customers to wait on Jake?", remarks Joey with a tired frown as she walks back out of the kitchen and to the front station. Following close behind Joey, I help folding napkins and sorting forks knives and spoons. Um, hello? Have you looked around lately Joey? This place is nearly empty, its a Wednesday night. No one is here besides us and two couples.**

" **Not really, its kind of dead today. Am I bothering you, Joey?", I question after a minute or so of silence. If she says yes, by all means I'll just walk away. I don't want to be a nuisance, all I want is to get to know Joey a little bit more. I don't think that's asking too much. She's caught my eye, Joey intrigues me. She might not mean to be, but the girl is playing hard to get and I'm loving every minute of the chase.**

" **No, I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted. My sister is expecting and she's running me ragged.", complains Joey with a tired huff before rubbing at her eyes. Damn, now that she mentioned it the poor girl does look pretty damn tired. Why is Joey still here then? Her family owns this place, she should be able to leave whenever she wants to right?**

" **Oh, well sorry. Its just...well, I like you. I was hoping for a date.", I risk asking with a shy smile as I raise a hopeful eyebrow. I'm not going to lie, why should I? Honestly, I really do like this girl. I'm not even sure why. Joey is different from other girls and I can't figure out how or why. All that I know is that I can't take my eyes off of her.**

**Pouring herself a soda, Joey grabs another for me as well," Are you asking me out right now Jake?"**

**Taking a drink from my soda, I hand Joey a single rose," Well, yeah. What do you say Joey, can I take you out?"**

" **Mmm, I don't know Jake. I hardly know you. For all I know you could be a cereal killer or an escaped convict from prison or a mental hospital.", points out Joey with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and a smirk on her face. Damn, how did she figure me out so easily? Joey must watch the news. ….Nah, I'm harmless. Maybe the sooner I convince Joey of this, the sooner she'll let me take her out.**

" **Would you at least consider a date with me once we got to know one another? ….You know, once I convince you that I'm not a cereal killer or escaped convict? I'm harmless Joey, I promise. ….Well, fine sometimes I drown my cheerios in a bowl of milk but that's it I swear.", I tease in return earning a chuckle from Joey. Ha, yes! I got her to laugh and smile...and roll her eyes at me. Still progress, I'll take it.**

" **Once I got to know you?...I don't know, maybe.", decides Joey after taking a minute or so to think things over. Maybe? Eh, I could live with that as an answer. Its not a yes, but its also not a no either. Give it a little time and I will slowly win Joey over. I'm a pretty persuasive guy when I need to be. I'm fairly certain if I ask her enough times, Joey's bound to say yes eventually.**

" **I could live with a maybe, Joe.", I relent with a slowly growing grin. Grabbing a handful of folded napkins and assorted forks, spoons and knives I help Joey place them on tables. This is nice, she's actually have a pleasant conversation with me. At first I thought Joey wanted nothing to do with me. But now, I think she's slowly warming up to me. …..(End Jake's pov)**

**this was a bonus prewritten chapter. i'm getting smart and type more then one chapter so i can upload whenever. more to come typing more up tonight so its less i have to do in the long run. keep reviewing, love you all.**

****_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _****

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #33**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Joey, is he bothering you again?", I mutter with irritation at sight of the very guy I fought over the weekend. This jerk has some nerve. I could have sworn that I told him to stay away from Joey. Guess he doesn't listen all too well. I will not hesitate to clock him one again. If I didn't think I'd get fired, I would do so right now.**

" **No, I'm fine. Relax Pace. He actually works here.", confides Joey before bringing an order to a couple she's waiting on. Oh you have got to be kidding me. This prick works with us? What the hell! I don't like this guy. Who hits on a drunk girl at a party? Guys like him make me sick. They make the good guys like me look bad.**

" **Lucky us.", I mumble to myself before clocking in and pulling on my apron. He better not be closing with me tonight. Why would Bessie even hire this guy? She has me as extra help. Isn't that enough? I thought Joey could stand this jerk? Why is she suddenly holding a conversation with him? He's probably trying his best to work his charm on Joey. She's too smart to fall for his lines. Or at least I hope she is.**

" **What is your problem with me man?", challenges Jake going on the defense. Really? Whats my problem with you? Wow, he honestly just asked me that. Like you don't already know. You hit on my best friend while she was drunk! What do you think my problem is. Your only trying to get into Joey's pants but that's not going to happen so back off.**

**Washing my hands, I wipe down the counter," You were hitting on my drunk best friend Friday night. That is my problem, I don't like you."**

**Throwing his hands up in defense, Jake takes a step back," I meant no harm, I like Joey is all."**

" **You will have to excuse Pacey, much as we hate one another he is insanely protective of me for some odd reason that I have yet to figure out.", acknowledges Joey with an agitated roll of her eyes. I'm insanely protective of you because I care about you Josephine Lynn Potter, I scream at her inside my head. Man this girl can be so ungrateful sometimes. How many times have I saved Joey's ass form guys exactly like this one? Too many to count.**

" **You're telling me, in second grade Pacey kicked the crap out of a kid for shoving Joey in the dirt. You gave the poor kid a fat lip, bloody nose and nearly a broken arm when you shoved him and he tripped over the sand box landing on his elbow.", recalls Dawson with a shake of his head and a laugh. Smirking to myself at the memory, I quickly stop when I notice the scowl on Joey's features. That was a good day. I kicked the crap out of that boy and after that he never once dared to bother Potter again.**

" **He made Potter cry, what was I supposed to do?", I defend with a frown when Joey slaps at my chest. Yeah, thanks for reminding her Dawson. As if Joey didn't give me an earful the day after that all happened? She yelled at me for getting myself suspended trying to defend her. This girl never thanks me for anything that I do for her.**

" **Contrary to belief Pacey, I can take care of myself.", points out Joey before returning to filling the ice box. Trust me Joe, I know you can take care of yourself. I have seen you. How many times has Joey nearly kicked the crap out of me? ….Well, I have kind of lost count. If I push Joey's buttons the wrong way, she doesn't hesitate to put me into place. I don't mind though, its kind of a turn on for me.**

" **Are all your friends guys Joey?", questions Jake with an arched eyebrow. Ha, jealous much? Whats the matter Jake, afraid of a little friendly competition? While Dawson might not be after Joey, I am. I might know my chances with Joey, but given the fact that she kissed me Friday? I would say that they are fairly good or at least in the realm of possibility. I'm not about to let this guy ruin my shot with Potter either. If he were smart, he would back off. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

****_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _****

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #34**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Well, yeah. But I really only have two friends aside from Jen.", I admit with a shrug of my shoulders. I don't see what the big deal is. So I would rather hangout with the guys than a bunch of back stabbing bitches, who cares? Jen and I aren't exactly friends, but I don't hate her as much as I did when I first met her. That's a start at least.**

" **You and Jen are friends?", asks Dawson with a bewildered look on his face. Ha! I knew that would get his attention. I'm not an idiot, I know Dawson hates how rude I have been to Jen since the two of them started dated. Maybe I have been kind of harsh, but she stole my best friend! I'm allowed to be angry with Jen if I want to be.**

" **No they're not! Joey hates Jen.", accuses Pacey with a roll of his eyes before I even have a chance to answer in my own defense. I do not hate her! Pacey has to stop saying that, he is making me look bad. Jen and I just don't really seem to see eye to eye right now is all. For years I have been the only girl in our little tight knit group and now she comes along? You can't blame me for resenting Jen a little for stealing my spotlight.**

" **I do not, Jen and I just don't always seem to get along.", I correct with a frown before discreetly pinching Pacey's arm. Smirking when he yelps and rubs his now wounded arm, I stick my tongue out at him playfully. Ha! Take that Witter! That will teach you to try and sell me out you son of a bitch. I might not be too fond of Jen but that doesn't mean I hate the girl.**

**Sitting on the nearest stool, Dawson props his elbows up on the counter," So you will come to movie night Friday then Joe?"**

**Setting a basket of fries in front of Dawson, I pick at a few," No, but only because Bessie's due date is sometime this week. So I need to be available at all times."**

" **Your sister's pregnant?", questions Jake with a confused look on his face. Uh, yeah! Where the heck have you been? How could you not notice Bessie's giant baby bump? Or her constant mood swings and odd food cravings. I can't wait til she has this baby. Then maybe things will finally go back to normal around here. I'm tired of Bessie going off on me for the most random of things.**

" **Uh, yeah. You didn't notice Bessie's gigantic stomach and hormonal outbursts?", I joke with a chuckle before taking a drink from Dawson's soda. Ugh, sometimes I dread going home after school or work. Bessie once yelled at me for leaving socks on my bedroom floor, then apologized and cried when I called her a looney tune. She's driving me and Bodie nuts, we call her the beast. Bessie hates that nickname, but I find it suiting for her.**

" **I heard that, Josephine. Bodie! Joey is making fun of me again.", complains Bessie as she waddle in from the backrooms office. Oops, I'm in trouble now. Bessie is going to rip my head off if I don't make an escape and fast. Damn, someone really needs to put a bell on her so I know when she is coming and to shut up.**

" **Joey, what did I tell you about agitating the beast? Or in this case, poking the bear?", inquires Bodie in a stern voice as he tries to hide the grin on his face. Its hard not to agitate Bessie when everything I do bothers her. I could literally be sitting there doing nothing and Bessie will come out of no where and start yelling at me. I can't win with her when her hormones are acting up. …..(End Joey's pov)**

****_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _****

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #35**_

_**(Bodie's pov)**_

" **I know, I know. Don't poke the bear it makes her angry. I'm sorry, I just wish her hormones didn't make her so crazy Bodie.", apologizes Joey with a tired sigh before throwing her hands up in defeat. Ha, your telling me. Bessie has been real crazy these last few weeks. She has odd food crazing, exhausting sexual demands and a serious anger problem. I love Bessie but she's killing me slowly with her mood swings.**

" **You and me both Joey, trust me.", I whisper under my breath to her with a smile. I sympathize with Joey right now, I really doing. The poor girl has been working herself ragged at the Ice House and at home. She looks like she could really use a break. Maybe I should let Joey go early tonight so could have a little fun for once. I don't mind closing up one night.**

" **Uh, 'the bear' can hear you two you know.", points out Bessie with a look of irritation in her eyes, uh oh. I'm busted. Damn, I really have to start watching what I say. I'm getting myself in trouble here left and right. How the heck do I sweet talk myself out of this mess? Oh who am I kidding? I can't I should just boot Joey out before I get into more trouble that I'm already in.**

" **Alright Joe, get get. You're getting me into trouble here.", I grumble before gently nudging her towards the Ice Houses' front doors. Its time for her to go. Joey doesn't need to close for a third night in a row. This place is dead, we're closing up early anyway. Joey should go out and enjoy the rest of this beautiful night with her friends or maybe just Pacey. Those two are cute together.**

**Frowning when I take her apron off, Joey stumbles her way toward the door," But my shift isn't over til nine Bodie, its only six."**

**Placing a kiss on Joey's forehead, I give her a light shove outside," Joey, we're dead tonight. I will pay you til eleven, go have fun. Why don't you and Pacey catch a movie on me, you two love birds." (End Bodie's pov)**

**(Joey's pov)**

" **I like Bodie, he is a great guy.", boasts Pacey with a wide grin on his face after Bodie hands him thirty dollars. Yeah of course you would say that, he's paying you to take me off of his hands. Bodie is such a traitor I can't believe he actually kicked me out of the Ice House, this is all kinds of unfair. On the upside, I have the rest of the night off. Can't complain too much.**

" **Am I missing something?", complains Dawson with arched eyebrows. Ugh, why does my life have to suck? I'm stuck with not one, but three idiots? Why could Bodie have just told the three dumb asses to go home and let me stay? One joke about Bessie's hormonal outbursts and I'm cast out like and unloved cat. I should snatch that thirty dollars from Pacey and go buy myself dinner.**

" **I hate my life, I really do.", I groan to myself before leaning against the outside of the Ice House. What the hell am I supposed to do down? I don't want to go home. But I always don't want to hangout with three morons for the rest of the night either. My stomach is growling, maybe I could convince Pacey to take me out for pizza instead of catching a movie. I'm crazing any kind of food right now. I'm starving over here. …..(End Joey's pov)**


	15. Made my Move, Jake's persistent

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #36**_

_**(Dawson's pov)**_

" **I thought you were single Joey?", asks Jake as we stand outside the Ice House. Who is this guy? How does he know Joey anyway? Why does he care whether Joey is single or not. Joey's not seeing Pacey. I would know if she were, I'm her best friend. Still, Joey did kiss him. Not to mention she told Pacey she loved him. Drunk or not, whose to say Joey did mean what she said or want to kiss him?**

" **I am, unfortunately.", mutters Joey before sneaking a quick glance my way. Whoa, what was that about? I don't get Joey. Why is she so upset that I'm with Jen? It shouldn't matter to her who I date, Joey and I are only friends. Its not as though we ever dated or anything. Then I could see her caring and having a grudge against Jen. I think Joey's just mad that we don't spend as much time together these days.**

" **Why did Bodie call you two love birds then?", questions Jake as he glances between Joey and Pacey suspiciously. That's actually a good question. Does Bodie know something that I don't? Did Joey perhaps admit to liking Pacey every bit as much as he likes her? If I didn't thin that Joey would clobber me, I would just come out and ask her myself.**

" **That's what I want to know.", I bud in with an arched eyebrow. This causes Joey to roll her eyes. Well obviously I'm not going to get a straight answer from her anytime soon. My only other resource is Pacey. But I somehow doubt he will spill the beans willingly without at least a little coaxing. I know Pacey likes Joey, he made that clear. The question is does Joey feel the same about him?**

**Placing his arm around Joey playfully, Pacey hugs her waist," You didn't know Dawson? Potter here totally has a thing for me. She thinks I'm sexy."**

**Laughing to herself, Joey gives Pacey a light nudge," Only in your dreams Witter, only in your dreams."**

" **As much as I love watching you two fight, I'm late to meeting up with Jen. Later you two, nice to meet you Jake.", I call over my shoulder before clapping Pacey on the back and heading in the opposite direction. Those two should be a couple. They already fight and bicker like they're married. I could seem them together, the thought frightens me but I could see the together. (_End Dawson's pov)_**

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Later Leery. How about that movie, Joe? What do you say pretty lady?", I dare with an innocent smile and a wink. Joey wants to kill me right about now, I can see it in her eyes. I love it! Its way too easy to get under this girls skin. I love bickering with Potter, its a total turn on especially when she gets in my face to tell me off. I always want to kiss her when she does that, maybe one day I actually will.**

" **Do I have a choice?", groans Joey with a sigh before attempting to look for an escape route. Grasping her hand in mine, I shatter any hopes of Joey planning to take off running. Ha, now you can't go anywhere. Not that Joey actually would. I know the last thing she wants to do right now is go home. She just enjoys putting up a fight and playing hard to get way too much.**

" **Can't say that you do, nope.", I tease with a grin before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. In return, Joey sticks her tongue out at me in protest. Ooh, sexy. This girl certainly is a feisty one tonight isn't she? I don't mind much. I love when Joey's all hot and bothered, makes for a good heated argument between the two of us. I sure know how to get her blood boiling too.**

" **Yeah, fine. But instead of the movies could we go out to eat instead Pace? I'm starving and seriously craving Red Lobster right about now, their cheddar baked biscuits drive my wild they taste so good.", comments Joey already drooling at the thought. Damn Red Lobster does sound pretty damn good, I'm in. Only, I wish it were me driving Joey wild and not some damn biscuit …..Crap I really have to stop thinking about Potter in those kinds of ways. Its only going to wind up getting me into trouble in the long run. …...(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #37**_

_**(Jake's pov)**_

" **Wait, Joe. Could I ask you out sometime for a slice of pizza?", I inquire when she turns to walk off. Smiling when she stops in her tracks, I breath a sigh of relief. Nice, I got her attention at least. I'm not ready to give up on Joey. She said that she's single, I believe her. Its my intent to make her my girl eventually. I like Joey and want to be with her, if that's so wrong then I don't want to be right.**

"**...Yeah, maybe. I'll see you around Jake.", answers Joey in response before blushing slightly. Yes! I made her blush. That has to mean something right? If Joey didn't like me in the slightest, she wouldn't be turning light shades of red right now. But she is. There is hope after all. I just have to keep on her is all and eventually Joey will cave and let me take her out.**

" **Alright, stay beautiful Joey.", I joke with a smirk before becoming brave and leaning in to place a quick peck on her lips. Startled when I do so, I grin internally when I notice her turn even more flush than before. Huh, maybe I actually stand a chance with this girl. Sure I have competition but this guy Pacey isn't anything that I couldn't handle if necessary. Sure he might he have clock good a few nights ago, but I would say we'd be even matched if we ever got into and actual scuffle over Joey's affection. I'm not concerned with him, but boy am I love the jealous look in his eyes right now as the two of them walk off. Poor guy must hate me for doing the one thing he's unable to do as her oldest and closest friend. …..(_Jake's pov)_**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Stay beautiful, Joey. Please, give me a break.", mocks Pacey bitterly as we take off walking down the street. Damn, what is his problem? If I didn't know any better I would say that Pacey hated Jake almost as much as I dislike Jen. Why though? Why should Pacey care if another guy asks me out? Its not as though I'm his girl or anything.**

**Taking holding of Pacey's hand, I glance up at him oddly," Are you jealous of him, Pacey?"**

**Tensing up at the thought, Pacey places a protective arm around me," What? No, I just don't trust him is all. I know what guys like him want Potter."**

" **Oh, really? What might that be Pacey? Enlighten me, please.", I challenge with raised eyebrows as I stare at him waiting for an answer. Pacey doesn't know what he is talking about. It is so obvious that he's jealous, I can tell by how tense he is right now. Not to mention the fact that Pace looked like he wanted to punch Jake when he gave me that peck on the lips. I don't understand why Pacey cares so much for a guy whose supposed to be my mortal enemy.**

" **Its not obvious? He wants to have sex with you, Joey! Why else would he hit on you when you were clearly drunk?", snaps Pacey with agitation. Whoa, whoa, whoa! That is a hefty accusation right there. Pacey has no idea what he's implying right now does he? If he did, he wouldn't dare have brought it up to begin with. Is he seriously telling me Jake only wants to get in my pants? I can't believe him right now.**

" **Oh, please. You're saying if you didn't know me and you saw me drinking you wouldn't be thinking the exact same thoughts as you claim Jake was, Pacey?", I respond with a laugh and roll of my eyes. Please. If Pacey is going to play the 'guys are pigs' card he can't honestly expect to leave himself out of the equation. There has been numerous times Pacey has hit on me or been caught checking me out when he thought I wasn't looking.**

" **Honestly? No, I would want to protect you from getting taken advantage of. Just like I did at that party, Joe.", admits Pacey much to my surprise. Its then that I notice the sincerity in his eyes and truthfulness in his voice. Wow, Pacey actually meant that I think. He cares about me. I never would have guessed. I mean I know Pacey isn't an asshole but I never would have known he could be so protective of me. Damn, I kind of want to give him a hug right now. But I don't want to ruin a nice moment with him trying to grab my ass. Maybe I had Witter all wrong. He's not such a bad guy after all, he's really kind of sweet when I think about it. …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #38**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **You really mean that Pacey? Thanks, Pace. You're really sweet when you want to be.", observes Joey with a smile before biting at her bottom lip in thought. Please, does she honestly have to ask that? Of course I do. I mean every word of what I just said. Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't dream of hurting Joey. I care about her...sometimes I think more than I should. I can't help it though, I'm protective of Potter. Always will be.**

" **Why wouldn't I Joe? I would never let anything happen to you Potter.", I promise with a sigh before placing my arm around Joey's waist. I can't stand seeing Joey hurt. When her mother died , I would just let her cry on my shoulder until she had no tears left in her. All I ever wanted to do was be there for Joey whenever she needed me. Joey doesn't have many people she can count on. But she could always rely on me.**

**Taking hold of my hand, Joey kisses my cheek gently," That's why I love you Witter."**

**Staring down at Joey with a hopeful smirk, I touch her face tentatively," Do you mean that Joe?"**

" **Of course I do Pacey. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I?", teases Joey with another quick peck to my chin. Oh, ouch. Can't say that I didn't see that one coming from a mile away. Of course Joey only sees me as a friend. Why would she possibly see me as anything else? Isn't that just dandy. Guess I got my hopes up for nothing. Joey only said what she said and kissed me like she did because she was drunk. There's no other hidden feelings to the matter. I'm doomed to only be Potter's faithful, reliable and dependent friend.**

" **That's what I figured.", I mutter under my breath to myself with a disappointed huff. Well, at least she loves me as a friend if not as anything else. Maybe after a few failed relationships Joey will see the great guy that I am and want to take a risk and give me a chance. If that's the case, I don't mind waiting a few years.**

" **What did you say Pace?", asks Joey out of curiosity when she overhears me mumble to myself. Damn, I really need to learn how to shut my mouth when I'm around Joey. What am I supposed to do, lie? Joey is way to smart to believe one of my half assed lies. I'll just quickly change the subject. That usually works like a charm with Joey.**

" **Nothing, come on Joe. Lets go to Red Lobster I'm hungry.", I offer in reply hoping that this will be the end of the conversation. Ever since Joey mentioned Red Lobster I have been craving fried shrimp and clam strips. Why I see it, a nice night out with Joey to dinner is better than nothing. Plus if I'm lucky maybe she'll give me another kiss on the cheek before the nights through. Its not much but if that's as close to another kiss as I'll get with Joey? I'll take it. ….._(End Pacey's pov)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #39**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **You sure you don't want to come to the Leery's, Joe? Its not safe to be alone here Joey.", I advise as I help Joey board up windows at her house. There's a hurricane making its way up the coastline. Everyone is going to Dawson's house to ride out the storm, even Joey's sister and her boyfriend. Joey is the only one who is refusing to go. She's insisting that she wants to stay at her own house. I don't think that's a great idea though.**

" **No, I'm fine really. I need to board up the house. I'll be alright Jen, I promise.", reassures Joey with a smile before boarding up the last of the windows. I'm not going to let her stay here by herself. Not if I have any say in the matter. It doesn't seems as though I do at this point. I can't believe Bessie is actually just going to let her younger sister stay here by herself? If I was her? I wouldn't give Joey a choice in the matter.**

**Stopping at the doorway, Bessie looks up at Bodie," Maybe we should stay with Joey."**

**Placing his arm around Bessie, Bodie arches an eyebrow at Joey," We will if you need us to Joey."**

" **No, its safer for Bessie at Dawson's. I will be ok, I just can't leave mom and the house. I miss her, if anything happened to this place...", starts Joey unable to finish her own sentence. Wow, I really feel for her right now. I can't imagine what she is going through. She lost her mother to cancer, that has to be rough, especially since Joey and her mother were really close according to Dawson. Maybe I should offer to stay with Joey. It would give us a chance to get to know one another and maybe be a step closer to becoming friends.**

" **Call if you need us Joey.", demands Bessie in a stern voice before pulling Joey into a hug. I guess that I could see why Bessie isn't making Joey come. If she wants to stay with the house and make sure there's no damage done during the storm, I guess there is really no harm in that. I'm pretty sure if Joey left and something happened to her mothers' house, she would be torn up over it and never forgive herself.**

" **I could stay with you, Joey. I wouldn't mind really.", I offer with a smile before helping her lock up all the boarded windows and doors. I would stay if Joey wanted me to. At least that way she wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't have to worry about her the entire time I was at Dawson's house. Joey and I might not get along too well but I would never want anything to happen to her.**

" **No, its ok Jen. I just want to be alone.", declines Joey with an awkward smile of her own. Is she serious? Joey really wants to be alone during a hurricane? Why? I would be terrified out of my mind if I were her. Is that Joey's way of nicely saying that she doesn't want my company? If so at least she wasn't mean or rude about it for once. Maybe Joey is finally coming around slowly. Maybe we'll finally be able to hangout and not have all this tension between us someday.**

" **Alright well be careful Joe.", I advise with a reluctant sigh before giving her a quick goodbye hug. Ha! I didn't even give her a chance to wriggle free from that one. I'm going to make Joey like me even if it kills the both of us. I don't want to be enemies with her. She is the only girl that I know in Capeside. If Joey and I were friends, it would make my life a hell of a lot more easier. I wouldn't have to worry about her snide remarks or dirty looks anymore. Joey's coming around a little bit, I have no doubt in my mind that we'll eventually be friends. Its just going to take some time is all. I hope that Joey will be alright here by herself, maybe we could get Pacey's brother Deputy Doug to come check up on her if the storms gets out of hand. He wouldn't mind, its his job after all. …...(End Jen's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #40**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **What are you still doing here Potter?", questions Pacey from behind me. Great. What is he doing here? All I want to do is secure the house, make something to eat and ride out this god forsaken storm. Can I do that in peace though? Obviously not. If Jen's not bothering me to go to Dawson's of course Pacey is bound to show up. Isn't that always my luck?**

" **I'm boarding up my windows and secure anything that could be blown away in the hurricane.", I answer with a frown before continuing what I'm doing. If Pacey came here to try and convince me to go to Dawson's as well? He is only wasting his time. I already told Jen that I'm not going anywhere. If she couldn't change my mind what makes him think that he can?**

" **Go to Dawson's, I'll finish up Joe.", mutters Pacey as he turns the porches table and benches upside down and places them into the far corner. Just as I thought. He came to make me go to the Leery's with everyone else. Not happening. I'm not leaving my house. Pacey is out of luck if he thinks that he is somehow going to try and make me leave. Its not going to happen.**

" **I'm not going to Dawson's. I'm staying here Pace.", I protest with a look of agitation as I fold my arms across my chest. I dare him to try and tell me otherwise. With the mood that I'm in right now, Pacey would be lucky to leave this place with his head intact. I'm tired of everyone suddenly trying to tell me what to do. If I want to stay in my own damn house. Its none of their damn business what my reasoning is.**

**Helping me secure the furniture on the porch with cylinder blocks, Pacey sighs to himself," You have to, its not safe here Joey."**

**Stacking chairs in the far corner, I fight back tears to no avail," I'm not going anywhere Pace. This place is all I have left of my mother, I'm not leaving. You can't make me go anywhere so don't even bother trying."**

" **Aww, geez. I'm sorry Joey. Look, I'll stay with you.", offers Pacey before pulling me into a hug. Ugh, this is just what I wanted to do. I love breaking down in front of Pacey like some sad, lonely, pathetic girl. Why did he have to come here in the first place. I was getting along fine without him. I don't need Pacey's crap right now. Least of all his sympathy.**

" **You don't have to Pacey, really.", I insist quickly when I glance up at him. I don't need him to look after me, I'm a big girl. Much as I want him to go right now, there's another part that really wants him to stay. Pacey always seems to know the right things to say. He knows how to make me feel better without even trying. Its one of the things that I love most about him.**

" **I want to, come here Potter.", comforts Pacey with a smile before holding me in his arms and kissing my forehead repeatedly. Maybe letting Pacey stay with me is a good idea. I really don't want to ride this storm out alone. Who knows how long it will take for this thing to pass? Those winds are strong and scary. If the power goes out I'm seriously going to be screwed.**

**With a nod of my head, I follow Pacey back inside," You're a good friend Witter. Thanks for helping me, Pace."**

**Startled when I walk into his arms once more, Pacey holds me close awkwardly," We should really finish boarding this place up before the hurricane comes Joey, my bother said its supposed to be a category three or two by the time it hits us." …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**escription: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #41**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **You alright Joey?", I question as I walk up behind her. Joey's been sitting on the boarded up front porch for over an hour now. Its not really the safest place for her to be right now. The winds really starting to pick up outside now. Its a good thing we managed to secure everything down when we did. It actually start pouring rain little over an hour ago.**

" **I'm just listening to the storm Pace. Do you know what today is Pacey?", mutters joey from her seat on a nearby chair. Why? Does she find hurricane force winds comforting? I sure as hell don't. What does she mean do I know what today is? Of course I know what today is, its Thursday Schools been closed until this storm passes. Maybe I should try and get Joey to come inside where its safer. The last thing that I want is for something to happen to her. I'm starting dinner, maybe she'll want to help me cook.**

" **Everything will be alright Joe. ….No, what is today Joey?", I inquire when the curiosity get the best of me finally. It has to be something important for Joey to be asking me. I know its not her birthday, that's not for another few months. What else could today possibly be though? Maybe if I shut up and stop questioning myself, she'll tell me.**

**Staring at a nearby photo of her mother, Joey quietly responds," My mother died a year ago today Pace."**

**With a shake of my head, I glance down at the date on my watch before sitting beside Joey," Is that why you wanted to stay here Joe?"**

" **Well, yeah. This may sound weird, but she's here Pacey. I can feel her. ….Do you think she is Pace?", questions Joey after a moments thought. Scratching at the back of my neck, I find myself at a loss for words currently. Damn what am I supposed to say? Do I think Joey's mom is here? I don't know but whose not that say that she isn't? I would imagine Mrs. Potter is watching over both her daughters more then ever right now.**

" **Of course she is Joe. I believe you, why wouldn't I? Your mother's probably looking after you and Bess right now.", I reassure her with a smile and a hug. I'm not surprised that Joey misses her mother now more than ever. Her, Bess and Joey were a tight knit bunch. The only odd one out in the family was Joey's father who wasn't much of one to begin with anyway. Potters going through a lot these days, I'll bet she wishes her mother was still around to give her advise and guide her through her current obstacles. ….._(End Pacey's pov)_**


	16. Just friendsSaid you Loved me

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #42**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

_**(A short while later)**_

" **Can I ask you something Pacey?", I ponder out loud. Taking a drink from my hot cocoa, I stare down at my hands sheepishly. I know asking Pacey advise on guys isn't the wisest of ideas, but I'm running out of options. Jake keeps on asking me out without hesitation. I'm starting to run out of reasons to say no. its not that I don't like him. Its just...well I'm not all that sure I'm ready to date as of yet.**

" **What do you mean Joe? Of course you can, anything Joey.", responds Pacey without hesitation. Well, he said that I could ask him anything. Hopefully that means he will at least try not to be judgmental once I ask him whats been on my mind. I'm not an idiot. I know Pacey doesn't like Jake in the least, but I hope that won't deter him from giving me his honest opinion of Jake. Pacey is protective of me, always has been. But that should stop him from telling me what he truly thinks of Jake. If he honestly doesn't think he's a good guy for me, I would at least like to know why and what type of guy he would like to see me with when or if I ever decide to start dating.**

" **What do you think of Jake? He keeps asking me out, I'm running out of reasons to dodge him Pace.", I confess hesitantly before glancing up to see Pacey's initial reaction to my question. The look on his face is a tense one. Guess I sort of hit a nerve what that kind of inquiry. Its no secret Pacey doesn't think highly in regards to Jake. Ever since the two of them had it out that night at the beach party a few weeks back, Pacey has been distant and quiet about his opinion of him. Maybe asking him this was a bad idea. I should have gone to Dawson with this question, or Bodie and Bess even. Someone who doesn't despise Jake as much as Pacey does.**

**Regarding me with a look of confusion, Pacey wraps his arms around me," Why are you dodging him, Potter? I think that's the real question here, don't you?"**

**Biting at my bottom lip, I lay my head on Pacey's chest," I'm afraid of getting hurt Pacey, what else?"**

" **Why though Potter? I don't understand. Do you think he would only wind up breaking your heart?", motions Pacey with raised eyebrows. Well, yeah ultimately. But that's only a small part of it. While I think Jake is cute and funny, I'm not all that sure that I could see myself in an actual relationship with him. Hell, I'm not sure that I really see myself in a serious relationship with anyone anytime soon to be honest. The thought has never really crossed my mind aside from the brief period where I convinced myself that I had a crush on Dawson. But that doesn't exactly count.**

**Sighing to myself, I pull a blanket over the two of us," well, yeah. Why wouldn't he Pacey? Dawson did without ever trying or even realizing it for that matter."**

**Placing a gentle kiss atop my forehead, Pacey whispers into my ear softly," I wouldn't dare think of breaking your heart Joe, I already know how fragile it is." ..…..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #43**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **You and I are only friends though, Pace.", points out Joey with a tired yawn. Ouch, shot down once again. I know that we're only friends. But is that all Joey sees me as? Will I always only be her friend? I was hoping that maybe I would have a chance with her. Right now my chances aren't looking too great. All I want is to be Joey's man.**

" **Is that all you see me as Joey?", investigate further out of sheer desperation I don't just want to be Joey's friend anymore. Ever since that night when she kissed me when she was drunk? I haven't been able to see Joey as a friend anymore. Now when I look at her all I see is someone that I want to take in my arms, kiss and never let go.**

" **I don't know, I never really thought about it Pacey. Its kind of an awkward question to be asking me don't you think?", challenges Joey with a sigh before sitting upright in my arms once more. Why is that an awkward question? I don't think it is. I think its a perfectly good thing to ask, especially after you confused me with a kiss.**

" **Joey, you kissed me last weekend.", I confide hesitantly at first as I gauge her reaction carefully. Unsure how Joey is going to respond to my random outburst, I brace myself for the worst. Sneaking a peek at Joey from behinds my shielded arms, the look on her face currently is one of shock, confusion and disbelief. Breathing a sigh of relief I cautiously let my guard down. At least there isn't irritation or anger in Joey's eyes, things could be worse.**

**Staring at me with a look of befuddlement, Joey laughs at the thought," No I didn't Pace. And even if I did, obviously I thought you were Dawson."**

**Frowning at Joey's reasoning, I arch an amused eyebrow," Uh, yeah you did. You told me that you loved me, Potter. You were drunk, that's why you don't remember. You said, I love you Pacey and then you kissed me. Then, you passed out in my arms. I was in a state of shock, I didn't know what to do."**

" **Pacey, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying or doing.", explains Joey with a frown before folding her arms across her chest. That's it? That's Joey's excuse? She was drunk so she can kiss me and say things like what she said to me and when I question her about it I'm supposed to just accept that Joey tells me it meant nothing? How the hell does that work? If things were the other way around Joey would be demanding answers from me right about now."**

" **So, you don't love me then?", I inquire in a quiet tone as I stare down at Joey with a hurt look in my eyes. That really hurts. Drunk or not, why would she say those words if she knew that she wouldn't mean them? I'm an idiot. I knew it was too good to be true. What would Joey ever see in a guy like me anyway? I'm not going to amount to anything anytime soon.**

**Turning her back to me, Joey closes her eyes," Good night Witter." …...(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #44**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **You can't just go to sleep Joey. You're just going to end the conversation like this Joe?", questions Pacey with a look of disbelief and slight agitation. Don't tell me what I can and can't do Pacey J. Witter. Your not the boss of me. If I don't want to continue this conversation than I'm not going to. Its as simple as that. Pacey doesn't get to have a say in anything.**

" **Basically, yeah. Oh I cant? Watch me Pacey. Goodnight Pace.", I respond in a dismissive tone. Pulling the blankets over my head, I curl up in my spot. Tensing when I feel Pacey move beside me, I do my best to ignore the shivers that run up and down my spine as his arms wrap around my waist. Damn, why does his touch have to have such an effect on me?**

**Resting his chin on my shoulder, Pacey whispers into my ear," I'm pretty sure that I love you too Potter."**

**Shudders run through me at Pacey's touch once again, ignoring the goosebumps on my arms I hug myself," Don't do this Pace. Don't make me fall for you."**

" **Don't do what Joe? Its the truth, I can't help it. Why are you so scared Joe?", ponders Pacey with a sad smile when I glance back at him finally. Why am I so scared? Supposedly I kissed my best friend and told him that I loved him when I was drunk! Obviously my drunken conscious knows something that I don't. The last thing I need is to fall for Pacey and end up hurt when things don't work out between the two of us.**

" **I...I just am, ok Pacey? Look, I just want to go to sleep.", I plead in a small voice. Laying my head on Pacey's shoulder, I close my eyes tiredly. I'm not saying that I don't like Pacey. Maybe there's a part of me that does. I'm not denying that I have felt differently towards him as of recently. All that I'm saying is that I'm scared and don't want things to move too quickly. That's not asking too much is it? I feel safe with Pacey, isn't admitting that to him enough? …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #45**_

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**I kissed Pacey? What the hell was I thinking? How drunk was I last Friday night? Now Pacey thinks that I have feelings for him when I don't. How could I? Its Pacey! The two of us are hardly friends. The only reason I agreed to go to that party was to shut Pacey up. **

**Now everything is all kinds of messed up. Jake won't stop following me around. He is like a lost puppy dog. He is constantly asking me out. If Jake weren't so cute, I would tell him to back the hell off already. It is getting more and more difficult to dodge him. **

**I don't know what I am supposed to do. Do I love Pacey? I apparently told him that I did. What the hell is wrong with me? Now not only is Jake after me, Pacey is as well. When did I become the object of everyone's affection? Life was so much easier when I was silently pining for Dawson. **

**When did things get so complicated for me? Oh, that's right. It all started the day that I grew breasts. Sometimes I really hate my life. …..(End Joey's thoughts)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #46**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **Hey Joey, you seem to be quite the topic with the men folk these days. Even Dawson is caught up in the mystery that is Josephine Potter.", I joke with a smile before I greet Joey. Got to say, I was not expecting to run into Joey here. I'm kind of glad that I did though, I could use a little girl time. Lately all I have been doing is spending time with Dawson and Pacey.**

" **Just my luck, how did you find me Jen?", mutters Joey with a frown at the sound of my voice. Damn, why is this girl never happy to see me? You would think by now that Joey and I would finally be on good terms, so why aren't we? From what I'm hearing, Joey has a thing for Jake these days. If this is true, than why does she still treat me like I'm the enemy? I shouldn't be anymore, right?**

" **Pure chance encounter. My day has been hectic too. Mind if I hide out Joe?", I request hesitantly before walking under the docks. This really is a nice place. How have I not noticed this spot sooner? Guess its probably because I don't come by the piers all that much. Why would Joey be sitting out here all by herself? Is she avoiding someone or did she simply want some alone time?**

" **Make yourself at home.", mumbles Joey not even bothering to spare me a glance. Huh, now that is a shocker. I would have thought for sure that Joey would have told me to get lost. Maybe she doesn't dislike my company as much as she claims. I don't want to be on bad terms with Joey, I actually like her. With hopes maybe one day the two of us will become friends.**

**Sitting next to Joey under the docks, I stare out at the ocean," You come here a lot Joe?" **

**Setting the book down she'd been reading, Joey lets out a tired sigh," Only if I need to get away."**

" **Mmm, its very peaceful and secluded.", I comment as I stare out at the waves crashing against the rocks in the distance. I'm starting to think that maybe my parents shipping me off to Capeside wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to me. This place might be a small town but there's a nice homely feeling to this place that I never felt when I was living in New York.**

" **Yeah, it sure was.", mutters Joey with a sigh before turning another page in her book. Damn she really does not want me here does she? I don't getting it, I really don't. Why is it every time I think Joey and I are starting to get along that I wind up being proven wrong in the end? I'm beginning to think that she's never going to let up on me. I hope that's not the case.**

" **Do you want me to leave Joey?", I ponder aloud with the slightest bit of disappointment in my voice. I don't want to go but if Joey doesn't want me here what choice do I honestly have in the matter? Something is obviously bothering her, I'm not sure what it is though. It couldn't just be my presence. If that were the case why would Joey invite me to sit with her? Something else has Joey in a sour mood, but I'm not sure what as of yet.**

" **No, I'm sorry Jen. Its not you, honest. I'm just frustrated these days is all.", admits Joey with a hand to my shoulder to stop me from leaving. Ah ha! Bingo. I knew it wasn't me that was bothering Joey. I was right on the money. Something is agitating her, I wonder what though. Maybe if I offer some advise, she'll tell me whats on her mind and I could be of some help.**

**With a nod of my head, I offer a concerned smile," I heard Bessie had the baby finally, little guy must be keeping you up."**

**Laughing her agreement, Joey tosses rocks into the ocean," Alexander's great. He's not the only one keeping me up these days though, trust me." …..(End Jen's pov)**


	17. Who to choose, Caved in Finally

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #47**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Is something on your mind Joe?", guesses Jen with a knowing look. Am I that transparent? Yeah, something is definitely on my mind these days. Normally I wouldn't jump at the chance to discuss whats troubling me, least of all with Jen. But something tells me that when it comes to the troubles I'm currently having? Jen might actually have some useful words of wisdom**

**" Yeah, Pacey and Jake are making my life hellish these days.", I confess with a tired huff. Those two won't leave me alone. Whether at work or school they both follow me around like lost puppy dogs. Its actually kind of annoying. Sometimes I wish that I could go back to the simpler days of my youth. You know, when boys were chasing me and not trying to ask me out or kiss me. Those were some good times.**

**" Ah, boy troubles. I can relate. That area is sort of my expertise actually. Who is Jake though? Pacey keeps ranting about him. Why is he suddenly obsessed with you Joey?", investigates Jen much to my disliking. I know that she means well and only wants to help. But Pacey is kind of my red button these days. Him and I had words a few days ago. It wasn't exactly an argument but things have been tense between us ever since**

**" Jake is this guy I met at a party, he likes me. He is really nice and so cute. I accidently kissed Pacey when I was intoxicated and supposedly told him that I loved him. I don't remember any of this though because I was completely plastered. Neither of them will leave me alone these days and its slowly driving me crazy.", I confess with a frustrated groan. This causes Jen to snicker. She must have caught my scowl because she has since stop laughing at my expense. This isn't funny. I need help!**

**Glancing over at me, Jen digs her toes into the sand," There is lies the dilemma, we do stupid things when we're drunk Joey."**

**Sharing a laugh with Jen, I sigh heavily to myself," You're telling me Jen. I don't know what to do, therefore I am in hiding."**

**" Its a tough choice Joey, I'm not going to lie. Do you choose a new cute guy or Pacey, one of your oldest best friends?", ponders Jen aloud with a perplexed look on her face. Yeah, thanks for the update. I already knew that I was faced with a tough decision. If I chose Jake, Pacey might come to resent me. If I go with Pacey, Jake would only find another reason to despise Pacey. I'm in a lose-lose situation with absolutely no third option aside from avoidance of the two of them.**

**" Thanks for the reminder, Jen. Its too much to think about right now.", I decide in a dismissive tone earning a chuckle and a smirk from Jen. Thankfully she doesn't push the topic like I had originally thought she might. Maybe talking to Jen about my love problems isn't such a bad idea. She actually managed to get a smile and laugh from me at least. That's more than I can say for Bessie or Dawson for that matter. Remind me to never seek advise from either of them again. They both insist that I should at least give Pacey a chance. I get it, they think Pacey and I would be good together but I'm not sure if Pacey and I dating is the smartest of ideas. …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #48**_

_**(Jake's pov)**_

**" Hey Joey, haven't seen you in a while.", I greet with a smile as I walk into the Ice House to start my shift. Joey has been hard to catch these last few days. Every time I come into work she's already gone. Then I when leave work she heads in a short time later. I'm not sure if she's avoiding me or if Joey has just been really busy lately.**

**" I have been closing and watching my nephew all week, I'm exhausted Jake.", mutters Joey before rushing around to clean up after three tables that just left. Damn, she doesn't stop does she? Joey looks beyond tired right now. I feel bad for the girl. If she doesn't slow down, Joey is going to run herself ragged sooner or later.**

**" I noticed, you kind of look it Joe.", I observe before putting on my apron. This in turn causes Joey to stop what she'd been doing and glance in my direction with an agitated scowl. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Joey looks like she is about to seconds away from killing me. I really need to learn when to keep my thoughts to myself.**

**" Oh, gee thanks. Every girl loves to hear that Jake. Is there a point to your rant Jake?", asks Joey with a hint of irritation in her voice. Crap, I need to figure out a way to back peddle and quickly. The last thing that I want is to get on Joey's bad side. Especially if I'm trying to ask her out on a date sometime. Its only a matter of time before she says yes if I don't screw things up.**

**Following Joey around the kitchen, I grab a few orders," No, I didn't mean it as an insult Joe. You just look tired. And Actually, yeah there is. Bessie called me into replace you, she felt bad for overworking you."**

**Running a hand through her hair, Joey's leans against the counter," Are you serious? Don't joke with me right now Jake."**

**" I'm not, I swear Joey. You're off now.", I reassure her with a smile before taking her note pad from her. Smirking at the relieved look on her face, I watch as Joey tosses her apron aside, clocks out and washes her hands. She looks pretty happy to be leaving. Maybe now is better than never to finally make my move on her. _…..(End Jake's pov)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #49**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Oh, thank god. You're the best, bye Jake.", I call over my shoulder as I make a beeline for the door. All I want to do right now is go home, wash up, eat dinner put Alexander to bed and sleep to sleep myself. These last few days I have been so sleep deprived its not even funny. Bessie has it worse than me though, she actually has to try and sooth a whining, crying cranky Alexander. Not the easiest job in the world.**

**" Whoa, hey not so fast. When are you going to let me take you out Joey?", questions Jake as he quickly blocks my exit. Damn, can't say that I didn't see this coming. I should have known it was only a matter of time before I found myself cornered by either Jake or Pacey. Isn't this just my luck? I'm exhausted and all he wants to talk about is when he can take me out. I'm running out of reasons to tell Jake no.**

**" What? Come on, Jake. I'm exhausted. …..Damn, you're very persistent aren't you?", I complain with a defeated sigh. What the hell am I supposed to say now? Jake is going to expect an explanation for why I have been dodging him. To be honest? I don't have an excuse. Maybe I should just agree to a stupid date already. Jake's not going to let me leave until I give him an answer.**

**Leaning down until his lips meet mine, Jake kisses me sweetly," Only when I see someone that I want Joe. …..Wow."**

**Startled when Jake corners me, I bite down on my bottom lip as his brush against mine once more," Yeah? …..Mmm, fine. You have convinced me Jake. Only one date though. Got it?"**

**" Deal, I'll only need one to win you over.", teases Jake with a goofy grin on his face. Trying my best not to smile in return, I glance down at my hands before blushing a light red. Damn, Jake can be very persuasive when he wants to be. Maybe a date wouldn't be too bad of a thing. I mean, Jake's a nice guy. Giving him one chance to prove me wrong wouldn't kill me.**

**" We'll see, Jake. I'll see you around. I'm going home and to bed.", I mutter over my shoulder once more before taking off from the Ice House. Reveling in the cool evening air, I walk quietly down the streets of Capeside towards my house. It was really nice of Bessie to let me off work early tonight. I thought for sure that I would have been stuck closing again. Things have been kind of hectic ever since Alexander joined the family. He's such an adorable baby though. If I were to be honest, I would take a night home watching Alexander any day of the week than running around at the Ice House._ …..(End Joey's pov)_**


	18. Potter has a Date, Pacey's jealous

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #50**_

_**(Bessie's pov)**_

" **Hey Bess, have you seen Joey?", greets Pacey as he walks into the Ice House. Damn, that poor girl can't catch a break can she. If Jake's not asking where Joey is, then Pacey's looking for her. I wish Joey would choose between the two of them. I'm tiring of hearing her complain about the two of them. Personally I think it would be nice to see Joey and Pacey together Those two have known each other since they were in diapers.**

" **I let her go home early Pace. She's been closing all week. Your with Jake tonight. That means that you have to play nice Pacey, I mean it.", I warn with a frown as I fold my arms across my chest. Pacey had better be nice to Jake. I'm here until eight, I don't want to hear either of them throwing jabs at one another.**

" **Aren't I so lucky. I'm not making any promises Bess.", grumbles Pacey reluctantly before clocking in for his shift. What am I going to do with those two? They have been competing over Joey like she's a damn trophy. She couldn't have took off any quicker when Jake told her he was taking over the rest of her shift. My guess? Joey probably wanted to high tail it out of here before Pacey came and she was cornered.**

**Watching Pacey pick up Alexander, I smile as he cradles him in his arms," You're really good with him Pacey."**

**Bouncing around with Alexander, Pacey laughs at the smile on his face," I love this little guy Bessie, I'll watch the rug rat anytime. Him and I share a common interest, bothering Joey."**

" **When are you going to quit flirting and ask Joey out already Pace?", I tease with a shake of my head before handing Pacey a bottle for Alexander. He needs to stop pussy footing around and make his move. Joey's a beautiful girl, she's not going to stay single forever. If Pacey doesn't hurry up some other guy is going to swoop in and snatch Joey up.**

" **I'm working my way up to it Bess. These days I'd be happy just to get Joey to acknowledge me.", mutters Pacey with a defeated sigh. I really feel for him right now. He's been trying to get Joey's attention for a while now. That girl is beyond blind though. Joey's either completely clueless or persistently stubborn.**

" **She'll come around Pacey, trust me. Joey talks about you constantly.", I point out with a knowing smirk. This seems to catch his attention as Pacey glances over at me. I think its cute how Pacey finds ways to spend time with Joey. He's a good guy, the sooner my dense sister realizes this the better. I don't know why she's continually dodging him, Joey would be lucky to land a guy like Pacey. …..(End Bessie's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #51**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **I'm going to close up alone tonight. Go home Jake.", I announce as I emerge from the kitchen with cleaning supplies. Spraying down the counter top and tables, I grab a cloth and begin to wipe them down one by one. Just because I'm stuck closing tonight doesn't mean I want Jake sticking around to help me out. I can't stand the guy, if I didn't think Joey would hate me I would kick the crap out of this guy again just for the hell of it.**

" **There is still a lot to do though.", argues Jake with a frown when I open the door to the Ice House and nod for him to leave. I'm not an idiot. I know that there is still a lot to do. But that doesn't mean that I need you to help me. I'm more than capable of closing this place up by myself. Besides, I don't like you. The quicker Jake leaves, the less likely I am to clocking him in the jaw. This guy is getting on my last nerve.**

" **I got it, you can just leave. …..Now.", I order in a gruff tone daring him to challenge me otherwise. What part of get out does this guy not understand? I don't need Jake here, nor do I want him here. The only reason that I agreed to come in tonight was because I was under the impression that I would be closing with Joey. If I had known she was going to cut out early I would have asked Bessie to cover me so I could go and see her.**

" **Its just as well. I have to call Joey to see where she wants to go on our date any day She finally caved to my persistent nagging. Later Pace.", calls Jake over his shoulder as he tosses his apron on the counter and washes his hands. Nearly choking on a drink of water, I cough violently. Did I just hear that prick correct? Jake has a date with Joey? Since when? I can't believe she actually agreed to go out with him. Of course Jake's going to be a jerk and rub it in my face too. I really hate this guy.**

**Nearly dropping a tray of dishes, I tense up in my spot," You're taking Joey out?"**

**Smirking in response, Jake tosses a grape into his mouth," Its only a matter of time before I make Joey mine you know."**

" **Yeah, good luck with that pal. Bye Jake.", I mutter as I once again hold the door open for Jake. I really can't stand that guy. He thinks that he's so smug. Joey probably only agreed to go on a date with the jerk to get him to shut up. What if that's not the case though? What if Joey actually likes Jake? What does that say about my chances with her? Guess all that I can do is hope that things don't go well and Joey doesn't agree to a second date with that idiot. The last thing that I want to do is lose Joey the likes of Jake. …...(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #52**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Joe, why are you all dolled up?", asks Bessie when I make my way downstairs. Bessie considers this dolled up? I'm in a skirt and tank top. I couldn't be less dressed up if I tried. This explains a lot of the compliments that I have received from Bess. Is this too much though? I wouldn't want to give the impression that I'm at all looking forward to this dreadful date.**

" **I have a date.", I inform with an impatient sigh at the knowing smirk on not only Bessie's but Bodie's face as well. Its no secret those two have been pushing me to get out more for a while. Personally I don't see the point of it. Why did I even agree to let Jake take me out anyway?...Oh, that's right I remember now. I got caught up in his kiss.**

" **Pacey finally asked you out? Good for him.", remarks Bodie with a smug grin. Ha! Yeah right, as if Pacey would ever muster up the courage to ask me out. I almost wish that it were him I was headed out with tonight. At least then maybe I wouldn't be so damn nervous. I don't know what I'm so worried about. Its not as though I like Jake all that much, I'm more worried of making a fool of myself is all.**

**Combing out my tangled hair, I pull it back into a lose ponytail," Its not with Pacey."**

**Raising a disappointed eyebrow, Bessie places Alexander in his crib," Why the hell not Joey?"**

" **You two would make a really great couple, Joe.", encourages Bodie with a smile. Why does everyone think that I should be with Pacey? What is this sudden fixation they all have that we belong together. Do I honestly have to remind them that it wasn't that long ago when Pacey and I couldn't stand one another? Have they forgotten how often we used to be at each others throats?**

" **What is your obsession with Pacey and I getting together Bess? Why does everyone keep saying that?", I groan in response with a roll of my eyes. What could they possibly see between Pacey and I that I don't? Bessie, Bodie, hell even Jen is convinced that Pacey and I would be a match made in heaven. I'll admit Pacey wouldn't be the worst guy to end up with, but he's not my only option either. **

" **Because its the truth Joey, stop being so damn stubborn already.", scold Bessie before once again shaking her head in disappointment. I'm not being stubborn! I'm being practical. Fact of the matter is Pacey hasn't even bothered to ask me out. Jake on the other hand, he won't stop asking. It was only a matter of time before I gave in. its not my fault Pacey likes to take his time and I got tired of waiting.**

**Frowning to myself, I try on different pairs of shoes," Isn't stubbornness a Potter family trait Bessie?"**

**Handing me a small box, Bessie smiles when I pull out a pair of earrings," You must have gotten it from mom, she sure was a fighter. Those were hers Joe." …...(End Joey's pov)**


	19. It's only One date

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination. **

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #53 **

**(Bessie's pov) **

**" Are you serious? Bessie, I can't wear these. What if I lose them?", panics Joey with a gasp at sight of the earrings. Ignoring her protests, I place them on her ears with a satisfied smirk. There, now Joey's a positive knockout. Not that she already wasn't. Any guy would be lucky to have her by his side. I just wish that guy would be Pacey. **

**" Well, then I'll have to kill you. Relax, Joe. You won't lose them.", I reassure her with a laugh. Joey sure has grown up an awful lot this year. Guess she really hasn't had much of a choice. Joey's taken on a lot of responsibilities these last few weeks. The poor girl has been running herself into the ground. Lately, if Joey hasn't been waiting at the Ice House, she's been home here helping take care of Alexander. The girl deserves a break once in a while but she's stubborn and refuses to take one. **

**" Well, thanks Bess. They're beautiful.", gushes Joey as her eyes light up. I knew that Joey would love them. Those earrings look absolutely radiant on her. This Jake guy had better treat my little sister nicely. If I hear otherwise, I won't hesitate to give him a piece of my mind and let alone fire him. He's been after Joey for a while, she'd been dodging him naturally. I wonder what finally made her change her mind. **

**" They're nothing compared to you, Joey.", offers Pacey quietly before taking a step inside. Glancing between the two, I can't help but notice the hurt look in Pacey's eyes. One can't help but feel bad for the poor guy. Lately Pacey's done just about everything to catch Joey's attention. Unfortunately for him, she's either blind or refuses to notice him. **

**Startled by Pacey's voice, Joey jumps at the sight of him," Pacey! What are you doing here?" **

**Trying not to laugh, Pacey takes of his coat before picking up Alexander," Relax, Joe. I'm here to see Bodie. He's helping me improve my cooking skills." **

**" Are you kidding? You're great in the kitchen Pacey, he's helping cook dinner Joe.", boasts Bodie as he pats Pacey on the back. Whoa, he's cooking dinner? Since when does Pacey know how to cook? Well, this is certainly a surprise. Bodie had mentioned Pacey had been bothering him to help improve his cooking skills. Am I ready to taste test Pacey's cooking though? Hmmm, maybe I should keep the pizza delivery guy on speed dial just in case. Watching Pacey in the kitchen is sure to be amusing. **

**" Is that true Bess?", I inquire with arched eyebrows. I'll admit that bowl of soup Pacey gave me a few weeks ago wasn't half bad. And sure, maybe Pacey could make a mouthwatering grilled cheese sandwich...but an actual meal? This I have to see. Maybe I should ask Joey if she wants me to save her some leftovers. It might be fun to taste whatever disaster meal Pacey cooks up, it will only serve as ammunition for Joey and I to tease him with later. …...(End Bessie's pov)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination. **

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #54 **

**(Joey's pov) **

**" You're going to miss quite a dinner Joey.", points out Bessie before heating up a bottle for Alexander. Pacey's cooking dinner tonight? Man, I am going to miss a good dinner. I have had the privilege of taste testing some of Pacey's meals, he's not half bad in the kitchen if I may say so myself. Pacey might have finally found his niche, he could be a cook with Bodie at the Ice House someday if he keeps at cooking the way he has been. **

**" Honestly, I'm having second thoughts already. Do I look alright Bess?", I complain as I slowly start to panic. What if I'm overdressed? Jake never did say where he was taking me. What if we're just going out for a slice of pizza? Or worse, what if I'm under dressed? Crap, if Jake's taking me to a fancy restaurant than I'm screwed. I don't have anything nice to wear. That's it, I should just call him up and cancel right now. **

**" You're beautiful Joe. Tell her how amazing she looks Pace.", insists Bessie before giving Pacey a light nudge in my direction. Ugh, not this again. I thought we were over this? Is Bessie seriously still trying to set me up with Pacey? All he ever had to do was ask me out. Who's to say that I wouldn't have said yes? Lately I don't know how I feel toward Pacey, but I'm not so sure I would turn him down if he ever asked me out. Guess now I'll never know. **

**" No can do, you look absolutely horrible Joe. Sorry, you should probably cancel. Wouldn't want you going out looking like that now would we?", inquires Pacey in a last ditch attempt to get me to stay home. He really doesn't like the thought of me going on a date with Jake tonight does he? Pacey had his chance to ask me out, it's not my fault he could never muster up the courage to and someone else beat him to the punch. **

**Whacking Pacey upside the head, Bessie tries not to smirk," Be nice Pacey, don't be jealous. You had your chance." **

**Trying my best not to blush, I glance down at my feet," Its only one date Pacey, it doesn't mean anything." **

**" I know that it doesn't Potter.", mutters Pacey in a gruff tone. Risking a glance into Pacey's eyes, my heart sinks at the dejected look in his eyes. Damn, I knew Pacey would be upset about my date with Jake. But I didn't think it would hurt him this much. Why do I suddenly feel like I just kicked a puppy? It was never my intention to hurt Pace. I just got tired of waiting for him. **

**….." You ready Joe? You look beautiful. Come on, let's go.", calls Jake from the doorway. Guess that's my cue to leave. I almost wish that I didn't have to. The last thing I want is for Pacey to grow to resent me over this. Its only one measly date though, it's not as though I'm going to somehow wind up Jake's girlfriend by the end of the night. **

**" Hey Jake, thanks. Yeah, I'm ready. I'll see you around Pacey.", I offer quietly with a sad smile and a light squeeze of his hand. Maybe if Pacey is still here when I get home later, I can make up for ditching him the way that I am. Sure he might not have come over to see me, but I know he was at least anticipating that I would be around. Lately I have noticed Pacey will come up with just about any excuse to be around me. It's actually kind of sweet, its nice spending time alone with him these days. …...(End Joey's pov)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination. **

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #55 **

**(Jake's pov) **

_**" What was that about? Why is Pacey at your house?", I question as we walk down the front steps of Joey's porch. I'll he only came by to try and convince Joey to cancel her date with me tonight. That sounds like something he would do. Nice try pal. Pacey is only jealous that Joey finally agreed to go out with me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she did. I'm persistent when I see something that I want. Joey is one thing that I definitely want. **_

_**" What was what about? Pacey is always at my house, he helps watch Alexander. Bodie is letting him cook dinner tonight, he is practically part of the family he's over so much.", confides Joey as an afterthought Great, he's always at Joey's? Just what I need, as if I'm not already in direct competition with this guy over Joey. He sees her more than I do. Oh, well. Joey's out with me tonight, not Pacey. **_

_**Following Joey down the streets of Capeside, I tense at the thought," And you're ok with this Joe? ….I'm not sure I like him all that much Joey." **_

_**With a shrug of her shoulders, Joey walks into the nearest pizzeria," Why wouldn't I be? Pacey is one of my oldest friends. You know, it's funny. Pacey says the exact same thing about you, Jake. It has to be a guy thing.", jokes Joey with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. That's all she has to say? Pacey has hated me since the first day we met. I never understood why until I saw the way he looked at Joey. That guys half in love with Joey and she hasn't even noticed. **_

_**" You could care less right now, couldn't you?", I challenge with a defeated sigh. Joey doesn't give a damn if I hate Pacey. Why would she? This could be a problem if we ever started dating. I'm not all that sure I would be alright with those two constantly changing the way that they do. Guess it wouldn't really be my place to say anything though, not without Joey putting me in my place at least. **_

_**" If you have a problem with Pacey, that's your issue not mine Jake.", advises Joey with an arched eyebrow. Damn, no use argues with her about things. Last thing I want to do is ruin a first date with Joey. It's just, I wish that those two weren't so damn close. Joey and I only just met. Pacey has known her since they were both in diapers. Those two have a history. I'm not all sure that's something I can compete with. But I'll sure as hell try I guess. I'm not about to lose Joey to the likes of Pacey without putting up one hell of a fight. …...(End Jake's pov)** _


	20. Dinner was great, It was a reflex

**_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination._**

**_Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks _**

**_Chapter #56_**

**_(Bodies pov)_**

**" Hey Pacey, dinner was great.", I praise with a smirk as I pat him on the back. He is really coming along. If Pacey continues to improve with his cooking skills, I might consider letting him help out at the Ice House in the kitchen sometimes. Pacey certainly knows his way around the kitchen that much is for sure. I wonder where he learned to cook so well.**

**" If you think dinner was good, try this soup that I have been working on for tomorrow's dinner Bodie. It came out nice right?", inquires Pacey before handing me a spoon full of soup. Oh wow, this is amazing! Pacey made this by himself? That settles it, I want him to help me out at the Ice House in the kitchen on busy nights. This soup is incredible!**

**" Oh, wow. Is this pea soup? This is delicious Pace. Have you ever considered being a chef?", I question before placing the spoon in the sink and washing it. He could make a truly great chef one day. If Pacey wanted, he could probably even open up his own restaurant someday. This guy is a keeper that much is for sure. Too bad Bessie and I can't seem to convince Joey of this.**

**Placing the lid back on the pot of soup, Pacey washes his hands," No, but I wouldn't mind taking over at the Ice House in the kitchen if you ever want a night off Bodie."**

**Wiping down the counter, I take a drink from my soda," Yeah, sure. You have a real talent for cooking Pacey."**

**" If there's ever anything that you need done around here, just let me know.", offers Pacey before starting to wash the dishes from tonight's dinner. That's what I like about Pacey, he's always looking for ways to help out around here. He's been such a help lately, sometimes I don't know what we would do without him. Joey could use more friends like Pacey. Dawson helps out when he can of course, but Pacey? Well, one might say that he goes out of his way to help us out sometimes. I get it though, he likes Joey. Pacey is willing to make up any excuse to be around her these days, I think it's kind of cute actually.**

**" Actually, now that you mention it, Joey never had the chance to finish painting Alexander's room.", I observe with a laugh. I swear that girl is clumsy as can be. What on earth was Joey thinking when she decided to use a chair to paint above the windows? It's a good thing that Pacey was around to help her out and make sure she was alright. Joey is more stubborn than Bessie at times, and I never thought that was possible.**

**" I don't mind picking up a paint brush to help out, I would be glad to Bodie.", acknowledges Pacey as he finishes the last of his drink. I knew there was a reason that I liked this guy so much. Pacey is the kind of guy that Joey should be with. I don't know why she can't see how good he is for her. Those two would make a really great couple if Joey would just give Pacey a chance. …(End Bodie's pov)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #57**

**(Jake's pov)**

**" Did you really have to clock me in the jaw Joey?", I complain with a sigh as I rub my still sore mouth. I'm an idiot apparently. I kissed Joey, and in return she punched me. Damn does that girl have a serious left hook on her. Tonight didn't go as I had hoped that it would. Things went kind of badly, I kind of mad an ass out of myself. I couldn't drop my jealousy of Pacey and I'm pretty sure that Joey's irritated with me because of it.**

**" It was a reflex, I told you that Jake.", defends Joey with a frown. A reflex? What the heck is that supposed to mean? I highly doubt that Joey socks every guy that's tries to kiss her. I was a jerk tonight, I'm not going to deny that. I'm not even sure if there's anything that I can do to make it up to Joey either. I should have just let the whole Pacey thing roll off my shoulders but for some reason I wasn't able to. Guess I'm more intimidated by him than I originally thought.**

**" You punch every guy that tries to kiss you? You know, for a girl you have a strong left hook Joey.", I joke playfully with a light nudge. This in turn earns a smile from Joey. Alright, that has to be somewhat of a good sign right? If Joey is smiling, that must mean that she doesn't completely hating. Maybe I might still have a chance with her. Maybe Joey will let me take her out again sometime.**

**Trying her best not to smirk, Joey leans against the front porch door," I do when they catch me off guard Jake. When you're a Potter in Capeside, you kind of need a strong left hook. Trust me on this Jake."**

**Holding an ice pack to my jaw, I walk up the front steps beside Joey," I can understand that, but did you have to hit me in the jaw? That really hurt Joey."**

**" You're right, next time I'll try to aim for your nose.", teases Joey with a chuckle and a playfully push on my shoulder. Well, it's nice to know that she still has her sense of humor. I never realized how violent Joey could be. It's kind of a turn on come to think of it. I'm not saying that I would ever want to be punched by her again, but it's kind of hot knowing Joey knows how to defend herself.**

**" Oh, ha ha. You're cute Joey, really.", I grumble in reply before folding my arms across my chest. Joey's sense of humor worries me sometimes. I can't tell if she's joking or being serious. Guess that's one of the things that amuses me most about her. Joey is hard to figure out, that much is for sure. Maybe tonight wasn't a waste after all. I doubt Joey will let me kiss her goodnight, but at least she's still speaking to me.**

**" Thanks I try to be, I really do Jake. Tonight was fun. Try to lay off the Pacey jabs next time though? I'll see you at work, night.", confides Joey with a shy smirk taking of her features. Taken by surprise when she leans up to kiss my bruised cheek, I happily return the gesture. Watching Joey as she walks inside, I stand on her front porch for a minute or so trying to regain my composure. Huh, I was not expecting Joey to do that. Maybe I didn't completely blow my chances with her after all. One thing is for sure, I'm not about to give up on Joey so quickly. She's definitely worth chasing after. …..(End Jake's pov)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #58**

**(Bessie's pov)**

**" Hey Joey, how did things go tonight?", I greet when I hear the front door open and she walks inside. Wow, it's only eight thirty. I wonder why on earth Joey is back home so early. Her curfew isn't until eleven on a Friday night. Does this mean that things didn't go too well her date? Joey doesn't look upset or anything. Maybe she just didn't have a good time out with Jake.**

**" I kind of….I punched Jake in the jaw.", admits Joey with her eyes downcast. Whoa, what? Why the hell would Joey hit Jake? There is obviously something that I am missing here. It's not like Joey to just hall off and punch a guy. Jake had to have done something to provoke her. The question is what though? I need to know if I need to fire this guy or not for treating my little sister badly.**

**" Why would you do that?", I question with raised eyebrows. Setting Alexander down in his playpen, I fold my arms across my chest as I wait for Joey to explain herself. This should be an interesting story to say the least. Granted that Joey didn't sound all too thrilled to go out on this date to begin with, I'm not all that sure why she would want to punch Jake in the face.**

**" He kissed me, Bess. But before you go and jump to Jake's defense, it's not my fault. He caught me off guard.", explains Joey quickly in her own defense. Wait, I'm not sure that I just heard Joey straight. Jake kissed her, and that's why she clocked him one? What the hell kind of rational thinking is that? That is a horrible reason to hit anyone! What the hell was Joey thinking?**

**Trying to maintain a straight face, I hold back a laugh," So you hit the poor guy? How dare him, what a jerk."**

**Rolling her eyes in irritation, Joey picks up baby Alexander in her arms," It's not just that he kissed me, Jake was ragging on Pacey all night. If you ask me, he kind of had it coming Bess."**

**" Ahh, so in other words he was acting like a jealous jerk? Good for you, Joey. Way to defend your love sis, very romantic of you.", I tease with a light nudge and a wink. This in turn earns me an agitated scowl from Joey. I could live with her death glare. Joey just proved my and Bodies' assumptions right, she has a thing for Pacey. Why else would she give Jake a left hook to the jaw?**

**" What did I tell you about calling Pacey that?", warns Joey with a bitter frown taking over her features. Oh, blah, blah, blah. Joey can pout about it and deny things all she wants. I'm not an idiot. She likes Pacey. I don't see why she can't just admit it already and get it over with. If Joey didn't have a thing for Pacey there is no way in hell that she would have gone out her way to defend him. Yet that is exactly what she did tonight.**

**Pouring milk into a bottle, I place it into the microwave," Come on, Joe. You punched Jake for him. You have to like him at least a little. Oh, that reminds me. About Pacey, he's kind of…..he's laid up in your bed for a few days Joe. You have to sleep on the cot in Alexander's room." …(End Bessie's pov)**


	21. Pacey's karma, How's prince charming?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #59**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" What the hell? Uh, no I don't! Why is Pacey in my bed?", I complain before tossing my coat aside and kicking out of my shoes. This is so unfair. Why the hell am I getting kicked out of my room because of the likes of Pacey? If anyone should be sleeping on a damn cot in Alexander's room, its him not me. Why is he even still here anyway? Shouldn't Pacey be at home torturing his own family? It's almost nine o'clock.**

**" Well, you could always cuddle with Pacey in your bed. No funny business though Joey. Heres the thing, he was painting in Alexander's room. Pacey leaned over too far on the ladder and fell. He knocked his head fairly hard and broke his shoulder.", confide Bessie with a small shrug of her shoulders. Pacey broke his shoulder? Oh, wow I hope that he's alright. What the hell was he doing painting alexander's room anyway? That was supposed to be my job. Unfortunately I haven't been able to finish it since Alexander was born. I have been too busy working at the Ice House every day and taking care of Alexander with the rest of my free time.**

**Grabbing Alexander's bottle from the microwave, I feed it to him," Well, is he alright Bess?"**

**Cleaning the last of the dishes, Bessie washes her hands," Yeah, he is just in a lot of pain. The doctor wants him on bed rest for the next week or so."**

**"So I have to be nice to him?" I inquire with a defeated sigh. I'm glad that Pacey is alright and all, but why does he have to be laid up in my bed? Now I'm stuck sleeping in Alexander's room until he's well enough to get the hell out of mine. How did I become so lucky? Oh well, things could be worse. Pacey could have broken his leg when he fell. Then who knows how long he would be stuck in my room.**

**"I'm afraid so Joe. Oh and also, you get to take care of Pacey since I'll be at the Ice house all week. Don't worry, I covered all your shifts at work Joey.", assures Bessie with a smile. Oh, come on! What the hell? Why am I being punished for Pacey's stupidity. This is a bunch of crap. Pacey gets hurt and now suddenly I have to play nurse and be nice to him? Ugh, this is going to be complete torture. I really do hate my life. _….(End Joey's pov)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #60**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**"Hey Joe, how did things go tonight?", I ask as she enters the room quietly. Joey's home earlier than I expected. It's only going on nine o'clock. I thought for sure that she would have at least been out until her curfew. I wonder why Joey's back so early. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that he date didn't turn out so well.**

**"Pacey, are you alright?", questions Joey at the sound of my voice. Am I alright? That's a lengthy inquiry. Define alright. I'm currently in a lot of pain, other than that? Yeah, I guess one could say that I'm alright. I'm a little hurt that Joey went out with that prick Jake, but I'll get over it. I'll feel much better once she tells me that she had a horrible time with him.**

**"I'm fine, just a stitch or two. I promise. How is prince charming?", I pry after a seconds hesitation. Glancing up, I attempt to gauge Joey's reaction without seeming too interested. Truth is, I'm dying to know whether Joey had a nice time or not. It sounds like a mean thing to say, but I hope that she didn't. I don't want Potter to go out with that guy again, all I want is for her to be mine. That's not asking much is it?**

**"Not so charming it seems, big shock.", mutters Joey with a bitter laugh and a roll of her eyes. Ha, yes! I'll take that as a good sign. That must mean Joey had a miserable time. Is it wrong that I'm actually happy about this fact? Maybe, but who cares. I have been meaning to ask Joey out for some time now. I just haven't quite found the courage to do so just yet.**

**Sitting up in bed, I watch Joey rummage through her drawers," Sorry to hear that Potter."**

**Pulling out a clean pair of pajamas, Joey grabs a blanket from her closet," I'll be alright Pace. I won't be long, I'm only grabbing a few things to bring with me."**

**"Wait, Joey. Where are you going?", I call after her as she walks out of her room. Why is Joey leaving? This is her bedroom not mine. Joey shouldn't have to leave just because I'm laid up in her bed for a few days. She should just stay in here with me. It's not like Joey hasn't slept in the same bed as me before. There won't exactly be any awkwardness, we would just be sleeping near each other.**

**"To sleep on the cot in Alexander's room that Bessie set up for me.", acknowledges Joey with an arched eyebrow. Why the heck would Joey want to do that? There is plenty of room on her bed for the both of us. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind having Joey curled up next to me for the next week or so. I kind of enjoy having her in my arms, it feels right.**

**"No, Joe. Stay….please?", I all but plead with her as I pat the bed beside me. I don't want Joey to go. Why would I? Hell, I would give just about anything to have her in my arms. It's killing me that I haven't been able to touch Joey lately. To say that she has been distant since I told her that she kissed me would be an understatement. Joey has actually gone out of her way to avoid me, even at work. Tonight was the first time I got to talk with her and even that was only briefly. I hate the distance she has put between us recently, its torture. _…..(End Pacey's)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #61**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**"Are you serious? ….I don't know if that's a good idea, Pace.", I confide with a hesitant sigh as I stand in the doorway. Pacey and I in the same bed? Talk about awkward. I'm not sure if that would be the brightest idea. The last thing that I want to do is open the door for yet another uncomfortable moment between Pacey and I. Things haven't exactly been the same with us since he informed me of my drunken misbehavior. Still can't believe that I kissed Pacey and told him that I loved him. I can't imagine how confused that must have made him. But pacey and I in the same bed together again? One would be able to cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. I would rather avoid farther embarrassment.**

**"Well, yeah. Why not? I want you to stay, I like you Joey.", admits Pacey with a hopeful smile before averting his eyes away from mine. Damn, I was afraid that he was going to say that sooner or later. It's not as though I'm surprised. Kind of hard not to develop feelings for someone even the slightest after they mistakenly say that they love you. Did I mean it? Do I like Pacey? Honestly, I don't know. I have been too afraid ask myself the real answer to those questions.**

**"I know that you do Pacey.", I respond quietly, unsure what else to do I run a nervous hand through my hair. What am I supposed to do? The last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt Pacey. At the same time, I don't want to mislead him either. Pacey has been really kind to me lately. The least I could do is give him a chance. What would that hurt?**

**Sighing to himself heavily, Pacey lays back in my bed," You don't feel the same, I get it."**

**Sitting beside Pacey on my bed, I glance down at him," It's not like that Pace."**

**"What is it like then Potter? Enlighten me, please.", invites Pacey before folding his arms across his chest. Crap. I knew it would eventually come down to this. Pacey wants answers to questions that I'm not ready to give. I'm not about to have an argument with him, not now. I'm way too exhausted to bicker with Pacey tonight.**

**"Forget it, you're right. I'm just being ridiculous Pacey. Of course, I'll stay. I heard about what happened. Are you alright Witter?", I question in attempts to change the subject. Pacey looks banged up real good. What the hell was he thinking? Here he yelled at me just a few weeks ago for knocking my head and twisting my ankle. Now not only does Pacey do the same thing but he manages to break his shoulder? Talk about karma.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. Just in a lot of pain. Guess I jinxed myself when I gave you a hard time for twisting your ankle. Check it out, I got three stitches and broke my shoulder Joe.", boasts Pacey proudly with a smirk on his face. With a roll of my eyes, I can't help but chuckle at him. Leave it to Pacey to make getting injured sound like a good thing. I don't get him, why would he be excited that he busted up his shoulder and received stitches?**

**"And you're proud of this Witter? Of course, only you would be.", I tease with a gentle nudge to his side. This causes Pacey to give me a light shove back as we both share a laugh. Maybe having Pacey here for the next week or so won't be so bad. At least I won't have to worry about going into work and running into Jake. After tonight's disaster of a date, he is sort of the last person that I want to see right now. I'm not even sure why I agreed to that date in the first place. I guess it was mostly because I had grown tired of him asking me out. It's not as though I don't like Jake or anything. I think that he is a really great guy. But he has a problem with Pacey, he's jealous of him. I'm afraid that if I ever started dating Jake, he would eventually make me chose between him and my friendship with Pacey. If that were the case, I would rather have Pacey as a friend any day of the week. We might not always get along but Pacey is one of my closest and oldest friends. I would never let some guy come between us. _….(End Joey's pov)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #62**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**"So what happened tonight? You said Jake wasn't quite the charmer. What did he do?", I ponder aloud out of curiosity. I'm pushing it, I know. But I can't help asking what happened tonight to make Joey think twice about Jake. I need to know what he did wrong so if I ever get my chance with Joey, I'll make sure not to make the same mistakes.**

**"What do you mean Pacey? ….Everything was fine for the most part. He wouldn't stop ragging on you all night though Pace. I was getting annoyed with him for it. Not to mention that he kissed Me.", confides Joey hesitantly after a minutes pause. Ah, so Jake was trying to talk crap on me? I wouldn't put it past the jerk, he is probably jealous of how close Joey and I are.**

**Tensing at the thought of Jake kissing Joey, I try to act as though I don't care," He kissed you, Joe?"**

**Kicking out of her shoes, Joey pulls a blanket over herself," And I punched him square in the jaw. No one puts down Pacey Witter except me."**

**" No way, you clocked Jake? Joey that is awesome. Too bad I had to miss it. Aww, you're too kind Potter really.", I tease with a wink and a grin. Wow, there is a first. Joey Potter was actually defending me? I never thought that I would see the day. Hearing her say that almost brings a tear to my eye. Joey must care about me, she wouldn't do that for just anyone.**

**" You should thank me Pace, my hand is killing Me.", jokes Joey with a chuckle and a shake of her head. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little bit turned on right now. Never would I have imagined Joey Potter sticking up for me. It wasn't three months ago that the two of us couldn't stand one another. It's funny how quickly things can change. A year ago if someone had told me that I would develop feelings for Joey? I would have directed them to the nearest mental hospital. _…(End Pacey's pov)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Chapter #63**_

_**(Pacey's pov continued)**_

**"Let me see….damn Joe! Your knuckles are bruised. You are so hot right now.", I acknowledge with a smug smirk taking over my features. Joey must have socked him pretty good if her knuckles are bruised. I almost wish that I were going into work tomorrow. I would love to see the shiner that Joey gave him, I'll bet it is a doozy.**

**"I'll live. Aww, thanks Pacey.", answer Joey as she turns a light shade of red. Ha, yes! I made her blush. This is it. This is the chance that I have been waiting for. What better time to ask Joey out than right now? The worst that could happen is that she says no. I'm never going to know if I don't at least put myself out there though.**

**Placing a protective arm around Joey, I stare down at her," Can I ask you something Potter?"**

**Laying her head on my chest, Joey closes her eyes tiredly," Sure, what's up Witter?"**

**"Feel free to say no, but….well, would you go out with me Joey?", I question nervously before averting my eyes to my lap quietly. There, I did it. I put myself out there with Joey finally. Whatever happens, happens. If Joey says no, that is just something that I will have to learn to live with. There isn't much else that I can do now.**

**"Honestly Pacey? I thought that you would never ask.", admits Joey with a shy smile on her lips. Wait, what? Is she being serious right now? Dear god, I hope so. If Joey is only messing with me that is not funny. Could she have really been waiting all this time for me to ask her out? Why didn't Joey say anything? Guess maybe she wanted me to make the first move.**

**"Is that a yes?", I pry eagerly as I look to Joey for confirmation. Laughing as she rolls her eyes with a smirk, I grin happily. Damn, who would have thought that it would be this easy? Hell, I thought for sure that Joey was interested in me. She didn't exactly give me any indications otherwise. When I told her about how she kissed me when she was drunk, the girl was in denial and avoided me. I thought for sure that meant it was a drunken mishap. Guess maybe I was wrong.**

**Chuckling at my smile, Joey kisses my cheek sweetly", does the word 'duh' adequately answer your question Pacey."**

**Grinning happily down at Joey, I take her hand," All I had to do was ask? Really? It was that easy Potter?"**

**" Well, yeah. But it helped seeing you shirtless too Pacey.", confesses Joey with a playful nudge and a wink. Ha! I knew it! Joey totally checks me out. Probably not as much as I do her, but still. Yeah, Joey wants me. Can't say that I'm shocked, who could blame her? All the girls are after me these days. …..Well, fine maybe that's an exaggeration but who cares? Joey admitted to liking me, this is great!_ …(End Pacey's pov)_**


	22. Worth a Try

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #64**

**(_Joey's pov)_**

**"Why Joey Potter, I never heard such language from a lady! How dare you undress me with your eyes!", scoffs Pacey in a mock offended tone. Rolling my eyes, I only laugh in response. Oh, please. Like I'm actually supposed to believe that Pacey has never done the exact same to me? Who is he trying to kid? Pacey is just as guilty as I am.**

**"Oh shut up Pacey, you like it.", I joke with a light shove. This is nice. Laying here next to Pacey, it feels right. It's weird, I never imagined that I would end up with him of all people. It wasn't long ago that I couldn't stand the very sight of Pacey. The two of us have been sworn enemies ever since I could remember. Now I'm attracted to him? Love is funny like that I guess.**

**"Yeah, how about you take off your shirt and we call it even. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Potter?", encourages Pacey with a grin and a wink. Yeah, that is definitely not going to happen anytime soon Witter. Nice try. Did he honestly think that would work? What kind of a girl does he take me for. Pacey should know he's going to have to try a lot harder than that with me.**

**Sneaking a peek up at Pacey, I can't help but blush slightly," Thanks. …..I'm still not taking my shirt off Witter."**

**Smirking smugly when I slap his chest, Pacey kisses my forehead gently," Damn. ….Eh, it was worth a try."**

**"Go to sleep, night Pacey.", I mutter with a tired smile and a kiss to his cheek. This causes Pacey to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close. Laying my head on his chest, I close my eyes with a satisfied sigh. Lying in Pacey's arms like this, it's the safest I have felt in a while. Things have been hectic for me lately. It's nice to know that I have Pacey here when things become too hard to bear.**

**"Will do, night Joe.", answers Pacey in a gruff voice before placing a kiss on my forehead. Curling up beside Pacey, I grasp hold of his hand. I'm glad he was still here when I came home tonight. After listening to Jake put Pacey down all night, I realized something. Pacey has always been there whenever I needed him. I have never had to twist his arm when I needed someone to listen to my problems. We might have argued a lot in the past, but that's just how Pacey and I have always been. Tonight I realized just how much I have come to rely on Pacey, it's nice to know that I'll have his arms to fall into when things get rough. I could get used to sleeping beside Pacey each night. …..(End Joey's pov)**

**_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination._**

**_Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks _**

**_Warning this will be a short since it is only Pacey's thoughts. No worries more to come _****_J_**

**_Chapter #65_**

**_(Pacey's thoughts)_**

**I went for it. I asked Joey out. Crazy as it might sound, she actually said yes. Not the answer I was expecting. Joey is mine. She chose me. Not Dawson, not Jake, but me. Joey wants to be with me. How did I get so lucky?**

**This girl could literally date any guy that she wants. I just don't get it. Why would Joey Potter choose to settle for the likes of me? I'm nothing, I'm nobody. It isn't exactly a secret that I'm not really going far in life.**

**Anyone is this town could see that I'm not going to amount to much. Joey deserves much better than the likes of me. Is it only a matter of time before she opens her eyes and realizes this? To be honest, I don't know.**

**This isn't something that I really care to question though. I'm not complaining, I love Joey. It is my sincere hope that she never realizes that she could do better than the likes of me. The last thing I would want to do now that I have Joey is wake up one day and find out that she's gone.**

**If that ever happened, I know that I would be heart broken. It is fairly safe to say that I have never felt this way about anyone before. Joey makes me want to succeed and be a better man. I want nothing more than to someday be the kind of man that Joey actually deserves in life.**

**All I want to do now that I have her is make Joey happy. Seeing her smile is the only thing that matters to me. Knowing that I'm the one who has made her smile? Well, that's worth more than anything in the world to me. Now that I have Joey, I'm going to make damned sure that I don't do anything stupid to lose her. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Joey to my own stupidity. …..(End Pacey's thoughts)**

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #66**

**(Bessie's pov)**

**"Hey Pace, you have visitors. Have you seen…oh my god!", I yell out in shock at the sight of Pacey and Joey curled up asleep . What the hell? Why is Joey sleeping in his arms? What on earth is going on? Sure, I might have teased Joey about cuddling up beside Pacey, but I never actually thought that she would! If these two are a couple now, I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules.**

**" What the hell?!", snaps an enraged Bodie. Crap! I forgot that he was behind me. Bodie looks like he is about to rip poor Pacey's head off. Placing a hand on Bodies' shoulder, I give him a knowing look. He's upset, I know. But we should at least give these two the benefit of the doubt before we go jumping to conclusions.**

**"Holy crap!", shrieks Joey with a look of horror at the sound of our voices. Breathing a sigh of relief, I relax slightly as I notice they're both clothed. That's a good sign at least. It means these two didn't do what I had originally thought they had. I should have known better. Joey has way too much respect for herself than to do something like that. Pacey would never dream of pushing her into something she didn't want to do either, these two are good kids.**

**"It is not what you think, we only slept. I swear Bess, nothing else.", promises Pacey in a sincere voice. One look in his eyes and it's not hard to see that he's telling the truth. Pacey would never take advantage of my little sister the way most other guys would. He actually cares about her. I would actually go as far as to say that he loves her.**

**Laughing at the sight of Joey wrapped in Pacey's arms, Jen can't help but smirk," You two sure are a cute couple."**

**Rolling his eyes at Jen's comment, Dawson leans against the door frame," Please, don't be ridiculous Jen. These two are not dating."**

**"Actually, we kind of are Dawson.", corrects Joey much to Dawson's apparent disappointment. Wow, who would have thought that Dawson Leery could be so transparent. He is totally jealous right now, look at him. Dawson completely tensed up at Joey's little admittance. Sounds like someone isn't too happy to hear his best friends developed a thing for one another. …..(_End Bessie's pov)_**


	23. Dawson's slip-up, Jen's heart break

**_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this _as_ well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination._**

**_Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks _**

**_Chapter #67_**

**_(Dawson's pov)_**

**"I knew you two were hot for each other.", concludes Bessie with a knowing smile and a wink at the two of them. That's it? That is all Bessie has to say? She finds Pacey and Joey in bed together and all she has to say is that she knew they liked one another? What the hell? Where is the anger, the yelling, and the disappointment? Damn, I really must have missed something. What the hell is going on here?**

**"Way to go Pacey, treat her right.", congratulates Bodie in a similar manner. Oh, come on. Not him too. Bodie doesn't give a damn what happened between those two last night aside from sleeping? What a load of crap. Why is Joey with Pacey? She is supposed to hate him. I don't understand this at all. I don't get what is going on one bit. How can Joey possibly like Pacey? It just doesn't make any sense.**

**"I will, promise.", assures Pacey in a gruff manner before taking Joey's hand in his. God, why do I suddenly hate Pacey right now? I should be happy for the two of them right now but I'm not. If I were being honest, the thought of punching Pacey has crossed my mind more than once since I saw Joey in his arms. I'm not even completely sure why. It's not like I want to be the one who is holding Joey, I just don't want her in Pacey's arms.**

**"How the hell did this happen? The two of you hate each other, you always have.", I rationalize with a frown quickly taking of my features. I mean, yeah Pacey came to me last week with a dilemma. He mentioned how Joey kissed him when she was drunk one night. He confessed to liking her and wanting to ask her out. At the time, I was fine with it. But now that Joey is actually with Pacey? I don't know if I am anymore.**

**Arching an amused eyebrow, Jen only shakes her head," It is classic kindergarten logic, you always tease the one you love Dawson. Not to mention the obvious sexual tension between them, how could you not pick up on that?"**

**Not wanting to believe Jen's theory, I turn my attention to Joey," Is this true Joe? You never told me that you liked Pacey. I'm supposed to be your best friend Joe, why didn't you say anything?"**

**" Well….yeah. It's not like I haven't tried to Dawson. You were too wrapped up in Jen to notice anyone else.", acknowledges Joey with a mere shrug of her shoulders. I was too wrapped up in Jen to notice? Please. That is not fair! Joey's knows that she could talk to me about anything. I would go out of my way to make time for her if she needed me too. Joey can't go using my relationship with Jen as an excuse. That doesn't cut it this time. …_(End Dawson's pov)_**

**_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination._**

**_Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks _**

**_Chapter #68_**

**_(Jen's pov)_**

**"That is not fair Joey, it's not my fault I liked Jen.", argues Dawson in his own defense. Ouch, that really hurt to hear him say that. Dawson just referred to me in the past tense. It is nice to finally know where I stand with him at least. I'm not all that surprised. I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before Dawson realized his feelings for Joey. I was kind of hoping this day would never come.**

**"D-Dawson, don't you mean like?", I correct in a hurt voice. Doing my best to keep my composure, I bite my bottom lip in an attempt to hold back any tears that want to fall. Guess this is it. Dawson might not realize it just yet, but he made it blatantly clear that I'm not the one he wants anymore. That's fine, I'm just glad that I found out now before I had a chance to completely fall for him. With luck maybe I won't be too heartbroken over this.**

**"That's what I said.", answers Dawson not even realizing his error in words. No, no it wasn't Dawson. You said liked, everyone in this room heard it. There is no denying it either. I know where I stand with you. I'm not going to fight. I'm not going to argue. I'm not going to resent Joey either. This isn't her fault. Sure Joey might have had a brief crush on Dawson, but I'm sure she never meant to make him fall for her. Joey and I might not like one another, but she would never intentionally hurt me like that.**

**"Nooo, you said liked Dawson.", points out Pacey as he places a protective arm around Joey's waist. Wow, it's weird but I actually kind of feel bad for Pacey right now. He has to have insecurities when it comes to Dawson. Can one really blame him though? Joey once had a thing for him. That knowledge alone must be eating away at Pacey's insides.**

**Sighing to himself, Dawson rephrases himself," I meant like, it was a mistake Jen. You know that."**

**With a shake of my head, I bite my inner cheek once more to fight back tears," I don't think that I do Dawson."**

**"Jen, come on. I'm sorry.", apologizes Dawson as he tries to grab my hand. With a shake of my head, I remove my hand from his just as quickly. Too late, Dawson. The damage has already been done. You can't take back what you said or even how you feel. Yeah it hurts like hell that I'm not the one you want anymore. But I'm a big girl. I'll get over it.**

**"Congratulations Joey, you finally got what you wanted. Dawson likes you. Are you happy now?", I can't help but ask in a bitter tone. This isn't Joey's fault, I know. But dammit I can't help but be angry with her. She unintentionally succeeded in making Dawson fall for her. Now here I am left with a wounded heart while Joey has two guys vying for her affection. It just doesn't seem fair.**

**"Jen, wait. Please.", calls Joey before jumping out of bed. If she were wise Joey would not follow me right now. I'm not in the mood for talking, especially with her. None of this may be Joey's fault, but right now that doesn't matter. I'm hurt and that's all that matters. Joey might have ever tried to take Dawson from me but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't have jumped at the chance to console him had we ever broken up.**

**"Joey, if you were smart you wouldn't follow me right now.", I warn with agitation. The last thing that I want to do is have it out with Joey on her front lawn. I'm fairly certain that if she doesn't turn around though and go back inside that is exactly what is going to happen. So much for the two of us finally becoming friends I guess. …..(End Jen's pov)**

**_Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination._**

**_Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks _**

**_Chapter #69_**

**_(Joey's pov)_**

**"For arguments sake, lets say that I'm not. Come on Jen, we were finally starting to get along. Jen, I don't like Dawson anymore. To be perfectly honest, I don't think I ever did.", I attempt with a defeated sigh. I don't want things to go back to the way they were between Jen and I. not after we were finally on the way to slowly becoming friends. She really helped me out a lot the other. Now it seems the little progress Jen and I made has gone done the drain.**

**"Apparently not anymore, Joe. If that is the case, then why did you hate me so much? Explain that to me.", challenges Jen with an arched eyebrow. Unsure how to respond right away, I stand there is silence. With a roll of her eyes, Jen takes off once more without another word. Not one Jen to leave, I follow after her. She has to know that she has it all wrong. I might not have particularly liked Jen in the beginning but I wouldn't say that I hated her. She needs to know this.**

**Touching hand to Jen's shoulder, I jump back when she whirls around on me," I think that I only despised you because you stole my best friend from me. Dawson, Pacey and I used to do everything together. Then here comes Jen Lindley with her blonde hair, pretty smile and perfect perky breasts and suddenly I become invisible. I went from best friend to side kick, of course I resented you a little."**

**Letting down her guard finally, with a smile Jen sarcastically ponders," …You really think that I have perfect perky breasts Joey?"**

**"That is what you took from this conversation? Are you kidding me right now Jen?", I ask with a chuckle and a roll of my eyes. I'm glad Jen still has a sense of humor at a time like this, but I was attempting to be serious. At least Jen is smiling currently. Things could be worse, she could hate me right about now. I'm not exactly sure why though, it's not as though I did anything wrong. I'm glad Jen and I are finally talking things out though. All I want is for the two of us to finally be friends, I'm tired of Dawson always coming between us. …..(End Joey's pov)**


	24. You're an idiot, I love you

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #70**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

**"No, I get it Joey. I stole your best friend, I stepped on your toes. I'm sorry Joe.", I offer with a sincere smile. Guess I never really looked at things from Joey's perspective. In her eyes, she had every right to resent me. I came along and stole the attention and affection of one of her best friends. If I was Joey, I can't say that I wouldn't have treated me the exact same way.**

**"It's fine, I honestly don't want to fight anymore Jen. Friends?", questions Joey with a hopeful look in her eyes. Wow, Joey wants to be friends with me? I never in a million years thought that I would see this day. Maybe I was wrong about Joey. If she is willing to put aside our differences, the least I could do is say the same. I think it would be great for Joey and I to be friends. I could use a girl to hangout and talk with once in a while.**

**"Yeah, we're friends. Oh, and thanks Joey.", I add as an afterthought with a grin and a hug. Taken by surprise, it's not long before Joey returns the gesture. This is nice, we are finally friends. This is what I wanted for Joey and I since I moved here. I knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of us talked out our problems and resolved them.**

**"For what Jen?", inquires Joey with a look of confusion on her face. For what? Is she serious? Joey just gave me one of the best compliments ever. She thinks that I have perfect perky breasts? That's great! I had always thought they were kind of small and not to mention a little lopsided. I could be reaching right now, but I think it's only a matter of time before Joey and I become close friends.**

**Giving Joey a playful nudge, I follow her back inside," For saying that I have perfect perky breasts, I always thought they were petite."**

**Sharing a laugh, Joey rolls her eyes at me," Are you kidding? At least you're not flat Jen. You could lay me on my back and fill my chest up with water."**

**"What? Get out of here Joey. You are far from flat. Just use a pushup bra, Joe. That's what I do.", I suggest with a teasing wink. This in turn cause Joey and I to burst out in laughter. I knew that she would find humor in that. I don't know what Joey is so insecure about, she is totally beautiful. Its normal to be insecure about yourself though. Every girl is at one point or another in their lives. I'm glad Joey and I are finally friends. With luck, nothing will come between us and ruin things. I like spending time with Joey, she makes me laugh. …..(End Jen's pov)**

_** Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #71**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**"Hey Pacey, sorry I took off. I had to talk with Jen, are you mad?", questions Joey cautiously before climbing back into bed beside me. Am I mad? No, I wouldn't say that I am. More than anything I would say that I'm confused. I don't understand why Joey took off after Jen the way that she did. I'm sure that she had her reasons.**

**"I'm not upset Joe, just confused. You were gone for a while. What did you have to talk to Jen about?", I pry almost as hesitant as Joey moments earlier. I'm not an idiot. I know that Joey wanted to clear things up with Jen. The only difference those two seem to have between them is Dawson. He has been a wedge between Joey and Jen since she first arrived from New York. What I want to know would be….is he still?**

**Settling down beside me, Joey stirs the bowl of soup in her lap," I wanted to set things straight with Jen once and for all. ….Bessie heated up the soup you made last night. It is really good, I thought that you might want some Pacey."**

**Placing the bowl of soup on the bed stand beside me, I scratch at the back of my neck," You wanted to set things straight with Jen, about Dawson? So, you and her are friends now Joe?"**

**"Well, yeah. I guess. I just don't want Dawson to be the wedge between Jen and I anymore, you know?", confesses Joey with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Studying Joey carefully for a few minutes, I breathe a heavy sigh. What is this supposed to mean? Does Joey want to be with Dawson? Is she over him? I don't want to lose Joe, I just got her.**

**"Well isn't that just ducky?", I mutter mostly to myself as I remove my hand from Joey's. She and Jen are friends now. Nice to see those two were finally able to work out their problems. If this means Joey is going to leave me for Dawson now, I wish that she would just break my heart and get it over with already. I'm not stupid, I know how Joey once felt about Dawson. If things are finally over between him and Jen it's only a matter of time before she leaves me for him. …(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #72**_

_**(Pacey's pov continued)**_

**"I don't understand. I thought you of all people would be happy, Pace. Did I do something wrong?", inquires Joey with a hurt look in her eyes as she places her hand over mine once more. God, she has to stop doing this. Joey knows exactly what the matter is. I'm not trying to be a jerk, I'm only trying to spare myself of rejection and hurt.**

**"Oh, I'm thrilled Potter. ….Look, Joe. If you're going to break up with me for Dawson, get it over with already.", I announce with a renewed irritation. I know, I know I'm being a complete jackass right now. I don't mean to be but I would rather Joey broke up with me now before I really had a chance to fall for her any more than I already have.**

**Shaking her head in confusion, Joey raises an amused eyebrow," Why exactly would I do that Pacey?"**

**Not even bothering to hide the fact I'm jealous anymore, I fold my arms across my chest," Well, as Jen so kindly pointed out Dawson likes you now. It is only a matter of time before you leave me for him, why wait?"**

**"Is that what you really think Pacey? Oh my god, you are such a moron Witter.", observes Joey with a roll of her eyes and a laugh. What the heck is that supposed to mean? Why is Joey laughing? There is definitely something that I'm missing. If Joey were smart, she would clue me in as to what and quick before I become impatient.**

**"Exactly, that is what….wait, what? Am I wrong Joe?", I ponder with a sudden panic. I don't get it. Why did Joey just call me a moron? Could it be that I have things all wrong? Was Joey only trying to patch things up with Jen? Could that have honestly been her only motive? I don't get it. What the hell am I missing here? …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #73**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**"Pacey, I love you. But you're dumber than a door nail. I'm not leaving you for anyone, Pace. I promise.", I reassure with a shy smile. Leaning toward Pacey, I gently place a kiss on his cheek. He's insecure and jealous, I get it. Pacey doesn't need to be though. I'm not going anywhere. I like him and no one else. Pacey is just going to have to accept that.**

**"Thanks for the vote of confidence Potter, that made no sense. …You know that you could do better than me, right?", ponders Pacey aloud as he stare down at me with an arched eyebrow. Is that what he honestly thinks? That I am only with him until someone better comes along? God, how did Pacey become so damn dense? He is the only one that I want.**

**Grabbing Pacey's bowl of soup, I take a few bites," You know that you could do worse than me?"**

**Sighing with relief, Pacey places his arm around me," Aww, that is not true. No I couldn't Joe."**

**"How would you like to wear this soup Pacey? Because I could arrange that.", I warn with a smug smirk. Laughing when Pacey quickly grabs the bowl of soup from my lap, I lean over to kiss him once more. I think it's cute that Pacey was jealous of Dawson. Did he really think that I would leave him though? Pacey has to know that I would never do that. I love him way too much.**

**"What? Oh, come on. Lighten up Potter.", teases Pacey with a playful grin as he places his arm around me. This is great. I'm glad that it didn't take all that long for things to go back to normal between Pacey and I. I don't want things to be tense between the two of us. All I want to do right now, is lay beside Pacey and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.**

**"Bite me, Witter. You're lucky that I like you.", I mumble between kisses when his lips finally meet mine. Sighing with content, I rest my head on his shoulder. Things are working themselves out for me finally. These last few months….hell who am I kidding? These last few years have been rocky for me. It's nice to finally have some stability in my life. Pacey is part of the reason I found that stability. I'm not letting him go. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Pacey is the only guy that I want to be with. The sooner he realizes this, the better things will become between the two of us. Until that day comes? I guess that I will just have to find ways to remind him until he gets the point. _…..(End Joey's pov) -The End_**


End file.
